


Эгоист

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arson, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Modification, Character Death, Connor is failing miserably, Depression, Elijah is a dick, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort/Hurt, M/M, Post-Canon, Trying to make an afterlife work, android sex, hank is tired
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Хэнк Андерсон просыпается в незнакомом месте и узнает, что он — больше не тот человек, которым был. Он вообще больше не человек.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Хэнку снилась какая-то дрянь. 

Причем воспоминания возвращались вспышками, как будто кто-то в полной темноте от скуки щелкал фонариком, и каждый раз свет выхватывал все новые и новые образы.

Ему снилось лицо Коннора, которое, за неимением более подходящего слова, над Хэнком нависало, закрывая Хэнку весь возможный обзор. Выражение у Коннора на лице было странным: губы поджаты, брови нахмурены. Почему это? Что должно быть не так?

Потом лицо Коннора трансформировалось в лицо Камски, длинное и сосредоточенное. Таким серьезным Хэнк никогда его еще не видел. Бледные рыбьи глаза смотрели ему куда-то на грудь, и Хэнку во сне хотелось приподняться, чтобы понять, что этого чокнутого так заинтересовало, но у него на эту самую грудь как будто уронили невидимый пресс, давящий его к земле, и он не мог, не мог…

Снова смена ракурса — резкая, как бывает только во снах и в плохом клиповом кино: вокруг — люди в белых халатах. Один наклонился над ним, а другая что-то быстро-быстро набирала на планшете. Она подняла голову: это была одна из девочек Камски, такая, похожая на молодую и отфотошопленную Скарлет Йохансон. От вида ее лица у Хэнка похолодело внутри. Где-то в этот момент сон, кажется, начал перетекать в кошмар.

Кто-то ковырялся в нем. Хэнк чувствовал, как к нему прикасаются изнутри, и от ужаса — от понимания, что чужие пальцы шевелятся в его внутренностях, подвижные, как черви — ему хотелось орать. Операция должна быть не у него, у Коула, займитесь Коулом, я обойдусь, уберите руки из моих органов, пожалуйста. Ни крикнуть, ни заговорить не получалось, так что Хэнк пытался встать. Тяжести на груди он больше не чувствовал, значит, можно было…

«Какой беспокойный».

Его бесцеремонно опрокинули обратно, и через секунду он больше не мог шевелиться. Совсем. Это был больше не невидимый пресс, нет. Паралич. Не проворачивались даже глаза, он готов был обоссаться от страха, он поседел бы, если бы уже не был насквозь седым. Он, благодаря нечеловеческому усилию, поднял глаза вверх - и свет погас.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, Камски сидел у него на животе. Спокойно и бесстрастно, как будто всегда так проводил, скажем, пятничные вечера. У него с плеча почти сполз халат, обнажая белый бок в каких-то мерзких светлых полосах. На лице у него — неопрятная борода человека, который забыл, что люди моются и бреются. Хэнк ниже опустить голову не мог, поэтому видел только его плечи и руки, и сраный халат, стекающий с плеч. Камски приподнял руку, измазанную в какой-то дряни, и вытер ею лоб, размазывая грязь по коже. Это машинное масло, что ли? Какая разница, еще раз: сраный Камски сидел на его животе, сжав его бока бедрами. Чертов маньяк.

Камски поднял на него свои рыбьи глаза (Хэнку от этого взгляда показалось, что в его собственные глаза впились две иглы), и сказал:

— Поморгай. Давай, ну же.

Хэнк не пошевелился.

– Хм, подожди.

Камски запустил отвертку — отвертку! — Хэнку в грудь и провернул. Хэнку хотелось заорать: не думай! Не смей! Я же не твоя кукла, я…

Камски чуть склонил голову на бок:  
— А так?

Хэнк заморгал, как заведенный, и Камски кивнул, мол, хорошо, и снова запустил руки ему в грудь, потому что, конечно, они были в его груди, конечно, это были его руки.

Если бы только в этом сне чужая тяжесть на нем не умиротворяла, всё было бы значительно проще…

— Хэнк? Хэнк? Лейтенант Андерсон?

Уши как будто заткнули ватой, а его самого забросили куда-то на подлодку и откуда-то сверху, над многометровыми пластами воды его звал голос — вот так это ощущалось. И этот голос из прекрасного далека, кажется, замолкать не собирался. Хэнк надавил собственной лапищей на собственные глаза — кто-то на подлодке еще и врубил прожекторы, это, блядь, точно было лишним.

Сраные сны. По крайней мере в этот раз был не тот, где Коул смеется и говорит, что разумеется — разумеется — он жив, а Хэнк отвешивает ему подзатыльник, потому что где его носило последние три года, если он всё это время был жив… Да, эти сны Хэнк не любил. Но какая же блядская чепуха ему приснилась сегодня.

Он попытался растереть глаза до хоть какого-то рабочего состояния, приподнялся, ухватившись за край кровати, перекинул ноги вниз, попытался пальцами ног нащупать ботинки. Если Сумо снова упер их куда-нибудь в коридор, пожрал и обслюнявил, у псины будут громадные, огроменные проблемы.

— Хэнк, — судя по голосу, это всё-таки был Коннор.

Господи, ну разве не ясно? Он не хочет просыпаться, он не хочет вставать, он хочет спать. Ни в какой лес не убежит его работа. Люди всегда будут убивать людей, андроиды — андроидов, андроиды — людей, люди — андроидов, а они будут искать убийц. Всегда-всегда, пока не умрут. Пока он не умрет. Господи, ну и жесткий же у него матрац. Он бы сграбастал Коннора, не глядя, чтобы утянуть в кровать, но сил что-то не было и на это. Как тяжело быть старым.

А вот чертовы шторы всё-таки стоит заменить.

— Я в порядке, парень, не надо так кричать.

Конечно же, он в порядке, что ему будет. Он приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на коннорово бесстрастное лицо. Коннор смотрел обеспокоенно. И Хэнк против воли от этого взгляда почувствовал себя легче. Старый дурак, ну вот что ты радуешься? Что ты радуешься?

Коннор смотрел обеспокоено, как во сне. Чертов сон.

Свет действительно был слишком ярким. И не только это было неправильно. То, где он очнулся, не было ни воображаемой подлодкой, ни домом. Хэнк быстро осмотрелся. Он сидел на жесткой голой койке, и её никак было не перепутать с его кроватью, когда сонное марево уже отступило, и он окончательно проснулся. Белый свет. Небольшое, ярко освещенное помещение с высоким потолком. Коннор молча смотрел, как Хэнк беспокойно оглядывался и пытался оценить обстановку.

Хоть бы не психушка. В этой стране, может, больше и нет карательной психиатрии, но он что, всё-таки попытался выстрелить? Хэнк потер лицо — бороды не было, это еще что за дела?

Коннор открыл рот, и из его рта полилась привычная, деловая, совсем не вяжущаяся с его обеспокоенным видом речь:

— Я ценю, что вам удается находиться в сознании, лейтенант. Мы должны провести несколько тестов и удостовериться, что с вашими когнитивными функциями все в порядке.

Умник.

Хэнк попытался аккуратно подбирать слова и поэтому проговорил медленно:

— Коннор, у меня что, был инсульт?

Коннор в ответ так же осторожно сказал:

— Не совсем, Хэнк.

А вот не надо меня зеркалить, это не шутки.

— Коннор, — он проговорил он медленно, — что случилось? Что я сделал? Что ты сделал? Что?

Ты тут сраный детектив. Догадайся.

С ним самим было что-то не так? Он попытался прислушаться к ощущениям — и не чувствовал особенной разницы. Капельниц вокруг не стояло. Даже голова особенно не болела. Не ныло колено, которое он как-то выбил — хотелось бы сказать, что в драке или во время задержания, но нет, просто неловко навернулся со стремянки, когда чинил крышу. Может быть, ему всё-таки пересадили новую синтетическую печень? Он хихикнул нервно, и Коннор потянулся к нему:

— Хэнк, всё в порядке?

Ты мне скажи. Мда, Дороти, мы явно больше не в сраном Канзасе. Надо было что-то выдать, так что он хрипло ответил вопросом на вопрос:

— Мы где?

Коннор сказал, адрес Хэнку, в свою очередь, ни о чем не говорил. Господи, умеет же этот андроид быть сложным, когда хочет.

— Ты же понял, о чем я спросил. Что это?

— Исследовательский центр. Лаборатория.

Еще лучше. Ладно, Коннор хочет играть в наводящие вопросы — сыграем.

— Мы всё еще в Детройте?

— Да. Хэнк, не вставайте.

Хэнк проигнорировал его и его протянутые руки. Никаких ботинок около койки разумеется не оказалось, и Сумо тут был совершенно ни причём. Конечно, Сумо был не при чем, он умер два года назад. Коннор хотел кого-то взять, думал, что Хэнк не перенесет, но Хэнк никого брать не хотел. В конце концов, они купили механических карпов, Хэнк предпочитал считать это компромиссом. Их не нужно было кормить, да и Коннор был рад. А в итоге он и сам привязался к этим пестрым тварям.

Пол был холодным. Не то чтобы неожиданно холодным, но Хэнк вздрогнул, как будто тронул пальцами ледяную воду. Ну что за глупости. Коннор стоял над душой, как охранник. Интересно, он постарается его остановить, когда Хэнк направится к двери? Дверь-то тут была. Вон она, белая.

— Хэнк. Нам нужно поговорить.

— Ну говори.

— Вы должны меня выслушать.

Я всегда тебя слушаю, невыносимый ты андроид, я слушаю тебя почти четыре года. Я терплю твое невыносимое упрямство и твою заботу. И я очень тебя люблю. Но чего ты опять от меня хочешь и какую дрянь вы в меня вшили, пока я спал? Противоугонную сигнализацию? Вай-фай?

— Ну говори, — повторил Хэнк.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы присели.

А я бы предпочел, чтобы ты засунул свои экивоки, куда солнце не светит.

Хэнк резко сказал:

— Со мной не нужно обращаться, как с беспомощным, я не ребенок.

Коннор, глядя на него с каменным лицом, просто и легко ответил:

— Я знаю, — и Хэнк внезапно устыдился.

Вот так говоришь, что не ребенок, а ведешь себя вполне по-детски. Впадешь в маразм, и скоро твой андроид станет толкать твою инвалидную коляску и кормить тебя с ложечки, а ты будешь безостановочно пиздеть о том, как в 2018 трава была зеленее, мемы смешнее, а о существовании вайнов еще никто не забыл. Хэнк вроде бы и подумал об этом не всерьёз, но представил и ужаснулся. Не дай бог.

— Прости. Давай, я сяду, если хочешь.

Он бухнулся на раскладной металлический стул, на котором, видимо, до этого сидел Коннор, и снова оглянулся. Комната была стерильной и пустой. Прожектора ебашили с потолка. Койка была хайтековской. Хэнк был в трусах и в футболке, опознавательных знаков на них не было. Кто-то тут всё замечательно подчистил, если в этом помещении вообще что-то когда-то происходило.

Коннор присел на край койки, подтянулся на руках, умостился и слегка пошевелил ногами в воздухе, как будто тяжелый разговор, который он затевал, ему не давался. Как будто задерживал дыхание перед долгим прыжком в воду. Как будто собирался нырять и не решался.

Коннор сложил руки на коленях и сказал, так, между делом, в рамках необязательного разговора:

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

Хэнк подумал: ага, значит, операция, всё-таки была.

— Отвратительно.

Коннор быстро поднял на него глаза:

— Правда?

— Да, ненавижу не знать, что происходит.

Коннор расправил только что напрягшиеся плечи, и Хэнк почувствовал себя уебком. Хватит Коннора пугать. Хватит манипулировать им с помощью своего собственного здоровья.

Хэнк вздохнул и сказал:

— Я нормально себя чувствую, но чем дольше ты тянешь, тем сильнее мне кажется, что произошло что-то серьезное. У тебя вроде бы все запчасти на месте и тириум не протекает, у меня, кажется, тоже все запчасти на месте.

Он посмотрел на собственные руки, они лежали у него на коленях, ладонями вверх. Коннор молчал. Диод у него был желтым.

— Так что я не понимаю, что могло случиться, и почему ты так обеспокоен. У нас тут что, снова Трамп? У андроидов отобрали права? Пока я спал, взорвалась ядерная бомба, а мы сейчас сидим в бункере? — тут он не смог не улыбнуться. – Я весь внимание. Колись, парень.

Коннор моргнул, глядя ему в глаза, и раскололся:

— Мы заменили ваше тело синтетическим.

— Что?

Нет, это неправда. Такого… Нет.

— Мы заменили…

Хэнк рыкнул:

— Я понял, что ты сказал, я…

Он помолчал. Нет.

— Какого черта. Коннор, я же…

Он сжал ладони в кулаки.

— В смысле, «вы заменили»?! Что — всё?

Коннор молча кивнул. Хэнк уставился на него во все глаза, а потом сказал беспомощно:

— А где мое тело?

Он представил, как его гнилые органы Коннор бесстрастно складывает в мусорный пакет и бросает в мусоросжигатель. Бесстрастно смотрит, как пакет от жара идет пузырями и тает, а мясо внутри покрывается горелой коркой. Конечно, почему он должен сентиментально относиться к чужим разлагающимся кускам плоти?

— Вы в вашем теле. Оно новое, но оно — ваше.

Меня насильно переселили, пока я спал, со всеми моими пожитками в новую, хай-тековую квартиру, а всё, что мне было якобы ненужно — выбросили.

Хэнк посмотрел на руки, волосы на них были не седые, и он изумился тому, что сразу этого не заметил. Он посмотрел на них чуть дольше, и с них сползла кожа, обнажая бело-серый пластик, синие сочленения, искусственные фаланги.

Он хрипло сказал, по-другому не получилось:

— И какого цвета у меня диод сейчас?

— У вас нет диода.

Надо же. А диод-то ему и не поставили.

Коннор быстро сказал:

— Вы дали разрешение.

Хэнк резко поднял глаза от своих белых рук на Коннора.

— Вы дали разрешение. Я могу вас заверить, что вашу память перенесли в точности. Но первое время после включения, она может сбоить. – Коннор говорил так быстро, как будто ожидал, что Хэнк постарается его перебить, но Хэнк молчал. — Вы первая модель такого типа, уникальная, это тоже может накладывать отпечаток, но я даю вам слово…

Это «даю слово» звучало так убедительно, что даже подозрительно. Сраный детектив всё-таки был детективом.

Верни мне мою умирающую тушку, глупый кусок пластика, который всегда хочет, как лучше.

— И я даже контракт подписал? — сказал Хэнк язвительно, посмотрел в непонимающее лицо Коннора и с издевкой продолжил, — ты же не мог меня пересобрать в каком-нибудь подпольном гараже, значит в этом точно как-то замешан «Киберлайф», ну что, я подписал договор?

Коннор сказал после заминки:

— Да, конечно.

Интересно, он врет или врет?

— Ты что, на меня мою же пушку наставил, чтобы я его подписал?

Коннор поморщился:

— Почему вы думаете, что мне пришлось…

— Потому что я этого не позволил бы, находясь в трезвом уме и светлой памяти. И потому что я этого не помню.

— Я же говорил…

— Да, баги в памяти, я слышал.

– Вы вспомните, — Коннор сказал это так уверенно, что Хэнк на секунду засомневался в себе и в своей убежденности. – Вы все вспомните.

Хэнк молчал. Молчал минуту, молчал две, так что Коннор соскользнул с койки и коснулся ладонью его плеча:

— Хэнк?

— От меня здесь, — он ткнул себя в грудь, — хоть что-то осталось? Мозг? Нога? Желудок? Я сраный киборг или кто?

— Мы скопировали вашу память в точности, насколько только позволяет современная наука…

— Подпольная и не всем доступная наука, да? Честно, не думал, что у тебя остались связи в «Киберлайф».

Коннор мягко ответил:

— Компания больше так не называется.

— О, замечательно, — у Хэнка не было сил даже на издевательски радостный тон.

Он подождал еще немного и сказал тихо:

— Значит, ничего нет, даже мозга.

— У вас теперь есть позитронный мозг, на который, как на любой другой носитель, записаны ваши восп…

Хэнк его перебил:

— Теперь у меня в голове винчестер.

— Хэнк, человеческая память за пятьдесят семь лет — это очень много, её нельзя просто записать на обычный винчестер.

— У меня хоть могила есть?

Коннор молчал долго, а потом всё-таки ответил:

— Да.

Перспектива сходить к собственной могиле звучала безумно. Он же не пропавший без вести солдат, под плитой с именем которого скорбящие родственники похоронили пустой гроб. У него нет скорбящих родственников. К тому же его гроб совсем не пустой. Он разлагается в своем не-пустом гробу — и в то же время он всё еще здесь. Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы сидеть неподвижно и пялиться в стену, пытаясь осмыслить ситуацию. Он умер. Он умер. Он умер.

— Вам нужно время.

Хэнк поднял на него глаза и усмехнулся:

— Да ну?

Коннор в ответ смотрел серьёзно:

— Да. И что бы вы сейчас не думали — вы живы, Хэнк. Я хочу, чтобы вы это поняли.

***

Хэнк хотел спросить, как и кто всё это устроил: как ему оставили квартиру, записанную на его имя, как сварганили ему вроде бы не поддельный ID, когда где-то на Олд Беливер лежит его старое тело? Как вернули его с того света? Как юридически обосновано его возвращение с того света?

Он хотел спросить, но помалкивал, ответ напрашивался сам, один и универсальный: кто-то потратил на это много денег. Очень много денег. Что и кому пообещал Коннор за такие услуги, Хэнк думать не хотел, и это его злило. Его злила непрошенная доброта, его злило, что должником был он, и должником был Коннор, и он не мог понять, как им придется выбираться из этой долговой ямы и чем расплачиваться.

Коннор подставился совершенно зря. Хэнк его не просил о таком и никогда бы не попросил — это он знал точно, так что дело было мутное и пахло керосином.

Мечтать о том, чтобы его сразу же отпустили на все четыре стороны, было напрасно. Даже если большинства своих мучителей он был выше как минимум на голову, они этим совершенно не впечатлялись. Вполне вероятно, что где-то в складках их белоснежных халатов у них были размноженные красные кнопки от него самого.

Он все ждал, что среди блондинок со знакомыми лицами увидит снулую рыбью физиономию Камски, но его нигде не было. Он пытался не думать о том, что в его «сне» происходило на самом деле, а что было причудливо спутавшимися воспоминаниями, но блондиночки в халатах были — вот они. Это заставляло задуматься, а Хэнк об этом думать не хотел.

«Поднимите руки», «опустите руки», «посмотрите на объект», поставьте, блядь, ноги на ширину плеч. Они проверяли ему зрение, они проверяли хрен знает что. 

Он искренне ждал, что его вот-вот спросят, как он относится к тому, чтобы приобрести сумку из человеческой кожи, но то ли ни у кого здесь не было чувства юмора, то ли его чувство юмора скукожилось и подохло, а он все еще считает себя остроумным. Или просто никто больше не читает и не смотрит классику.

Они тестировали его часами, и от скуки, от муторности процесса, от желания выпить он готов был взвыть. Когда ему наживую вынули глазницу, он таки взвыл, а ведь это даже была не пытка, ему просто демонстрировали возможности его нового тела.

От неловких попыток Коннора предложить ему зеркало, Хэнк отказался. Он видел себя — смутно, в отражениях лабораторных дверей, в отражениях погасших экранов, даже мельком, на записи — они с какой-то стати записывали на камеру его тесты. Мда, очень вряд ли с каждым андроидом так же носились. Как там Коннор сказал? Он — «уникальный». Хрень собачья.

Самому Коннору он сказал:

— Я на себя смотреть не собираюсь, — а Коннор не стал настаивать. Он в целом был какой-то непривычно механический и закрытый, как будто последних четырех лет не было совсем, а ведь Хэнку в глубине души было очень важно, что они были.

Может, ему одному. Господи, какая же он самовлюбленная сволочь.

Камски он так и не увидел, может быть, его здесь никогда и не было.

Они ни разу не оставили его по-настоящему одного. В любое время дня и ночи — а они устраивали ему ночь, возможно дело было в человеческих корнях его природы, возможно, они заботились, чтобы он не сошел с ума? Он вообще может сойти с ума? В любом случае, в любое время дня и ночи поблизости кто-то был. Если не девочки, то Коннор, если не Коннор, то девочки, и эти, тоже светловолосые, Саймоны –вряд ли, конечно, каждого из них звали Саймоном, он даже не помнил, как звали девочек.

«Они» и «они», всё абстрактные «они».

Возможно, они не оставляли его одного из-за Коннора, из-за того, что Коннор знал о его… наклонностях. Возможно, потому что они ковырялись в его памяти и видели там некоторое дерьмо.

В любом случае, рядом постоянно кто-то был.

Коннор перенес стул в дальний угол комнаты и по ночам сидел там, с занавешенными веками, привычно подсвечивающий голубым собственный висок и немного — комнату, как разумный ночник в спящем режиме. По-настоящему темно не было. Койка была жесткой. Ослепительные лампы на потолке в выключенном состоянии казались странной инсталляцией из разноразмерных кругов.

Хэнк не мог спать. Ему показали как, но он просто не мог. Он боялся закрывать глаза и нырять. Боялся запускать процесс дефрагментации. И к этому моменту, к третьему дню без сна, фокусироваться ему стало окончательно тяжело. Ему хотелось бы считать это бессонницей, бессонница была чем-то привычным, знакомым, но бессонницей это не было. Он просто изо дня в день отказывался закрывать глаза и…

— Хэнк, — позвал Коннор в полной темноте, не открывая глаз.

— Что? — ответил Хэнк хрипло и уставился в потолок, пытаясь не выдать того, что его застали врасплох.

— Хотите поговорить?

Хэнк беззлобно хмыкнул:

— Сейчас же ночь.

— Вам, судя по всему, не спится, — это была шутка. Коннор шутил, это было уже что-то. Причем о том, что Хэнк пялится в потолок, Коннор явно знал предыдущие оба дня — обе ночи, — но молчал, а заговорил только сейчас. Хэнк раздумывал: побыть сложным или ответить прямо? Он выбрал компромисс и решил промолчать.

— Хэнк?

— Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Правду.

Хэнк вздохнул. Встроенные в него системы давали ему возможность вздыхать вполне натурально, и даже не фиксировать этого. Он теперь состоял из команд, как Коннор? Из строчек кода? Из чего же, из чего же, из чего же…

— Не думаю, что хочу говорить, Коннор. Не думаю, что я вообще чего-то хочу.

Коннор помолчал, обрабатывая информацию. Потом сказал:

— Это может быть проявлением процесса коадаптации. Это… — он замялся, — это здоровый симптом, Хэнк, не стоит волноваться по этому поводу.

— А я могу?

— Что?

— Волноваться?

Коннор молчал.

Хэнк вдруг понял, что он сказал:

— Нет, стой, я не хотел. Прости. Я просто не привык. Просто ты — девиант, и нарушил рамки программы, чтобы им стать, да и до этого творил всякое. А я что такое? Будь я киборгом, все было бы проще. У меня был бы мозг, и я не загонял себя во всякие экзистенциальные кризисы, — он криво улыбнулся. — Хотя все равно наверняка загонял бы, чего уж тут.

— Ваш мозг умер, Хэнк.

— Да я понял уже.

— И в ваши 57 при вашем образе жизни у вас был 43% риск развития Альцгеймера.

Хэнк усмехнулся:

— Это была бы очень недолгая киборгская жизнь.Кожаные мешки такие жалкие, да?

— Нет, Хэнк. Вы не жалкие.

Молчание.

— И мне не нравится, когда вы называете людей кожаными мешками.

Хэнк снова усмехнулся. На этот раз было как-то легче. Немного, но легче.

— Прости, не думал, что мне когда-нибудь придется извиняться за то, что оскорбляю при тебе человечество.

Они приятно помолчали. Полумрак обволакивал. Можно было мысленно настроить температуру тела — ему показали как, это было удобно. Странно, но удобно.

И слишком нормально.

— От чего я умер?

Коннор ответил:  
— От аневризмы. У вас был геморрагический инсульт.

Хэнк выдохнул, сдерживая дрожь, и рассмеялся:

— Значит, по поводу инсульта я был прав.

Коннор молчал. Потом сказал:

— Вам нужно поспать.

— Ты же сам знаешь, что это не сон, просто…

— Хэнк, нет особенной разницы, как это назвать, особенно, если функции у процесса те же, звать его «сном» в вашем случае вполне разумно — да и проще.

— Ты упрямый, знаешь ли.

— Вы тоже, Хэнк. Но вам нужно систематизировать информацию, полученную за день, и давать возможность основному процессору остыть.

— То есть даже после смерти я должен спать.

— Да.

— Вот тебе и плюсы кибержизни в кибертеле.

Молчание.

— Это была шутка, — отчасти это действительно была шутка.

— Я… догадался.

Коннор вдруг сказал:

— Я беспокоюсь.

— А?

— О вас. Я беспокоюсь. Я не хочу, чтобы всё было зря.

Это же я тебя подвожу, да? — подумал Хэнк с неожиданной горечью, — Надо же, вот так умрешь, а совершенно ничего не изменится.

— Я тоже о тебе беспокоюсь, между прочим, — сказал он тише. — Мне не нравится это место, мне не нравятся эти андроиды, мне не нравится вся эта ситуация. Мне здесь совершенно ничего не нравится.

— Я понимаю ваши чувства, но…

— Сбежать ты мне не поможешь?

— Нет, Хэнк, — мягко ответил Коннор и улыбнулся. 

***

Дни не всегда были хорошие, а Хэнк не всегда был в состоянии послушно выполнять все, что от него требовали. Или принимать все, что ему давали.

Или постоянно находиться с кем-то в одном помещении.

— Я могу получить немного личного пространства в этой сраной психушке? — рыкнул он на подошедшего «Саймона», который смотрел озабоченно, конечно, андроид-сиделка же. — И не зовите Коннора, я хочу побыть один.

Подгоняемый смертельно горячим желанием расправиться с этим наконец, он заперся в туалете, краем сознания отмечая про себя, что, видимо, обычные люди здесь всё-таки были, или здание было спроектировано в расчете на то, что они здесь будут. Сел на опущенную крышку, снял скин, и следом стащил и скинул одежду и оставил её валяться неопрятной кучей на полу. Посмотрел на себя сверху-вниз. На свою новую белесую оболочку. Макушкой он перекрывал свет от лампочки, и ноги казались совсем темными.

Кто-то же это всё спроектировал. Это. Зачем только было так заморачиваться?

Стыки, просвечивающие синим. Фаланги. Круглые сегменты на плечах, стыки в местах, где конечности крепились к телу.

Он провел ногтем по мелкой щели, между плечом и шеей — и снова посмотрел на свои руки, потом — на ноги. Выступающие кости на щиколотках, как кости на локтях, были частью этой плавной, гладкой оболочки, прохладной на ощупь. То есть где-то глубже, в его начинке (звучало это отвратительно), он был теплее, конечно, но оболочка была прохладной. Как он не заметил всё это сразу? Всего этого? У него ведь даже вес должен был измениться, а он и не придал этому значения.

Больше всего жара было над круглой крышкой на груди.

Он вспомнил инструктаж, который в двух словах можно было свести к: «у вас в груди дыра, если все работает, руками туда лезть не нужно, подпускайте к своим внутренностям только квалифицированный персонал». И подумал, против воли, о Камски, запихнувшего свои руки ему в грудь чуть ли не по локоть. Камски-то, наверное, в первую очередь подходил под определение «квалифицированного персонала».

И о Конноре. И о том, как он собственными руками лез под чужую обшивку во время секса, потому что Коннору это нравилось. Ну, он вел себя так, как будто это ему нравилось, он говорил, что ему нравится — Хэнк сейчас был в отвратительным состоянии, когда сомневаться хотелось во всем.

Последние дни он вел себя с Коннором отвратительно, да? Похоже на то.

То, что он собирался делать, считалось мастурбацией? Он не собирался ничего трогать, хотя бы только посмотреть.

Хэнк не дышал.

То есть, конечно же он не дышал, ему больше не надо было дышать, всю работу, раньше возложенную на его легкие, теперь исполнял тириум. Но мозгу было все равно, он вдруг зафиксировал это отсутствие дыхания, ему захотелось зайтись в приступе паники, так что он зашелся.

Чертов мозг.

Тихо, тихо. Нормально всё. Вот, легкие есть. Хочешь дышать — будем дышать, вот так, спокойно.

Не обращайся к самому себе во втором лице, ты еще не совсем ебнулся.

Из-за двери донеслось:

— Хэнк, всё в порядке? — знакомым, полузадушенным голосом. Он не ответил.

Он мог сколько угодно пытаться напрячь мышцы на ногах — ноги слушались, двигались, как он хотел, но внешне это выглядело странно. Он был пластиковым.

Из-за двери донеслось:

— Хэнк, у вас повышен уровень стресса.

Ему ужасно захотелось поддеть сегменты корпуса на предплечье, чтобы посмотреть, что под ними. Он уже видел, во время теста, ему наглядно показали, как отстегиваются его конечности, но при этом он никогда не снимал скин полностью, только на шарнирных стыках. И никогда без надзора. Ему важно было посмотреть, важно было хотя бы оставить на руке чертову вмятину, чертову царапину, хоть бы сжать кулаки так, чтобы на ладонях остались следы-полумесяцы. Убедиться в своей реальности, убедиться в реальности того, что его руки не были кукольными.

Он не мог. Его новые ногти даже острыми не были, какие уж тут следы.

Следом дверь в туалет вышибли с грохотом. Вместе с дверью, шумом и пылью от вырванных из стены креплений, в туалет ввалился внешний мир — и Коннор.

Хэнк просипел:

— Какого хрена ты творишь?!

Коннор поднялся, механически как-то, неловко, но уверенно. Смерил Хэнка оценивающим, сканирующим взглядом, глянул на брошенную на пол одежду, отряхнул совсем не воображаемую пыль с пиджака, не обращая внимания на свое неестественно вывернутое плечо или на валяющуюся на полу дверь — и продолжил смотреть на Хэнка, кривой и смертельно серьёзный:

— Вы в порядке?

— Какого хрена ты творишь?! — повторил Хэнк немного спокойнее, самую малость. — И что за вечная необходимость ломать двери и окна?!

Коннор смотрел на него. Хэнк смотрел на Коннора в ответ, и только через секунду понял, что не сообразил вернуть себе скин и сидел перед Коннором полностью голый. Максимально. Перебарывая мимолетное желание вернуть скин на место прямо сейчас, он сказал хрипло:

— У тебя плечо перекосоебило.

Коннор глянул на свое плечо, смещенное под настолько неправильном углом, что Хэнка затошнило, потом — на Хэнка, и сказал:

— Не имеет значения, — таким тоном, что у Хэнка по пластиковому загривку поползли мурашки. Интересно охлаждающая программа, чем бы она ни была, реагирует на стресс.

— Очень даже имеет, — сказал он неуверенно. Что он должен был сказать: ты похож на Терминатора, прекрати это?

— Вы в порядке? — повторил Коннор.

— Ну как тебе сказать.

Конор смотрел прямо и мерцал желто-красным диодом. Под этим взглядом было неуютно.

А Хэнк вдруг вспомнил, как язвить:

— Не дают поковыряться в собственных внутренностях, — он цокнул языком. –Брось мне футболку.

Хэнк кинул взгляд на его плечо и осекся:

— Нет, стой, не трогай. Я сам.

Но серьезно, — вдруг подумал он, натягивая футболку на свои пластиковые плечи. – Вообще-то неплохо, когда совсем ничего не болит. Только не включай скин, пока трусы не наденешь.

Коннор симулировал вздох:  
— Пожалуйста, оставьте ваши внутренности специалистам.

— Не будут же эти специалисты постоянно под рукой. За ручку держать не будут. Мне в этом теле жить, я его знать хочу.

— С дверью ты что делать будешь? — Хэнк кивнул головой в сторону дыры.

И почему в проёме не виднеются лица других андроидов, которые задавали бы тот же вопрос?

Коннор обернулся, посмотрел на остатки двери и безразлично пожал плечами (в том числе вывихнутым, так, что Хэнк снова поежился):

— Что-нибудь придумаю.

***

Это звучало как полнейшее безумие, но в какой-то момент его — их — все-таки отпустили. Выдали ID, три пакета с синей кровью, одежду, ключи от дома, ключи от машины — и помахали ручкой. Хэнк был удивлен, что перед тем, как отпустить его с этого явно довольно секретного объекта, ему не завязали глаза.

Детройт мало изменился. Все та же дыра, у которой, впрочем, появилась надежда на что-то. Дыра с надеждой. Восхитительно.

Коннор вел — видеть его за рулем было хорошо, привычно. Правильно. Коннор уже пару лет как отвоевал право водить его старую тачку. Он был ужасным водителем, слишком законопослушным, в другой ситуации Хэнк бы обязательно по этому поводу съязвил. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он просто молчал, он и так наговорил Коннору вещей, за последние два дня, нужно было прекращать быть вечнонедовольным стариком, с его новым телом, если он не прекратит, он будет таким вечно. 

А вот когда они переступили порог дома, на Хэнка навалилась усталость.

Без Сумо дом был пустым. Хэнк, наверное, к этому моменту должен был уже привыкнуть возвращаться — и не слышать цокота когтей по паркету, но не мог. В каком-то смысле, он, конечно, привык– это больное, тянущее чувство внутри притупилось, но вот ощущение неправильности осталось.

Дома был бардак. Часть вещей была выстирана и сложена идеально, часть упакована в прозрачные пластиковые пакеты, часть — лежала, как была, сваленная бессистемно.

— Я здесь жил, некоторое время, –сказал Коннор, — пока не перебрался в Лаборатории, к вам. Но я пытался поддерживать дом в надлежащем состоянии.

В надлежащем, да?

Миска Сумо была на месте, там, где она и лежала последние годы. В аквариуме не было воды, механические рыбы, аккуратно сложенные, лежали в персональных коробочках рядом. Нужно было снова распаковать свою жизнь, чтобы продолжить ее жить.

Я не умер, меня просто поставили на паузу.

Он зашел в ванную, чтобы отлить и помыть руки и только когда поднял стульчак, вспомнил, что отлить больше не может, да ему и не нужно.

Бросил взгляд на стекло, подошел ближе, мыть-то руки ему всё еще можно было. Стикеры давно должны были отвалиться. Он подцепил один за краешек и посмотрел на оборот – всё лишь бы не встречаться глазами с тем, кто в зеркале — пожелтевший и покоробившийся листок не желал отцепляться, его как будто приклеили к зеркалу намертво.

Хэнк против воли усмехнулся. Никаких «как будто», их действительно посадили на какой-то более надежный клей. Кто это мог быть, если не Коннор. Это так нормально и ненормально со стороны Коннора. Как он только не превратил всю эту квартиру в музей, в которой два раза в неделю вытирают пыль с совершенно одинаковым рвением как с его хипстерских пластинок, так и с грязных носков? Хэнк усмехнулся, а потом его затошнило от мысли о музее, о своей смерти, о Конноре, который почему-то дорожит вещами, которые должен был сложить в мешки и вышвырнуть на помойку сразу же, как только Хэнк откинулся.

Он жил здесь «некоторое время». Он против воли представил, как Коннор механическими движениями достает из аквариума механических рыб, отключает их, промокает салфетками, просушивает, складывает одну за другой – сначала в пластиковые пакеты, потом каждую — в свою оригинальную упаковку. Складывает их ровной стопкой рядом с отключенным аквариумом, а потом сидит, сложив руки на коленях, посреди его абсолютно пустой квартиры, в которой умерли все, кто только могли умереть, и остались только те, кто умереть не могут. Один, в темноте, пока единственный слабый свет исходит от его диода. И так изо дня в день. «Некоторое время».

Хэнк поднял глаза.

Этот, из зеркала, выглядел так, как будто сошел с его выпускной фотографии из академии: чистое лицо, гладкие щеки, короткие волосы слегка вились, даже не седые, кожа на горле и не думала провисать. Если попытаться, то наверняка получится изобразить самоуверенную улыбку.

Отвратительно.

Коннор тихо сказал у него из-за спины:

— В базе были ваши фотографии.

Ну вот не мог не подкрасться, так ведь можно и приступ схло… Хэнк мысленно осекся и положил ладонь на грудь: его тириумный насос пульсировал медленно и размеренно. Четко, даже деловито, без перебоев. Какой там у него срок службы? Овердохуя лет?

— Мы решили, что неразумно делать новое тело… — Коннор замолчал.

— Что, — сказал Хэнк со смешком, — старым? — логично, конечно, тело приблизительно похожее на тело человека, которым он был тридцать лет назад для Коннора должно выглядеть эстетически приятнее. Да для любого здравомыслящего человека. Или андроида. Если бы еще андроиды что-то понимали в людях. Ладно, у него больше нет права такое говорить.

Коннор сказал коротко: 

— Изношенным.

А потом симулировал вздох и дальше повел, с обычным своим выражением пай-мальчика, который всегда умничает и этим бесит других:

— На самом деле скин можно деформировать и модифицировать по желанию: изменить длину и цвет волос, добавить или убрать морщины, шрамы.

Точно, Хэнк вспомнил следы от его собственных зубов у Коннора на коже, любовно сохраненные на пару дней, а потом потихоньку бледнеющие и пропадающие, как будто действительно могут выцветать и проходить. Так, эта мысль сейчас была несколько некстати.

Коннор продолжал: 

— Если хотите, вы всегда можете сделать свою внешность любой, — звучало это как плохой рекламный слоган. Хорошо, что у андроидов есть ID, и так просто смена внешности смене личности не помогала, но эти модификации всё-таки здорово мешали расследованиям. Вот, что Хэнк должен был вспомнить в первую очередь, а не укусы и не засосы.

Хэнк снова встретился глазами с — кем бы он ни был, тот, что по ту сторону. Точно. Кожа-нанокожа, всё по секретным документам.

Он вспомнил свои новые белесые пластиковые руки, ноги, чертову дверь, вспомнил это чувство полнейшей беспомощности, с которой он на них с Коннором пялился — и убрал кожу совсем. Из зеркала на него теперь смотрела бело-серая пластиковая кукла с живыми глазами. Тоже длиннолицая и носатая, и черты его, в целом, даже без кожи в этом пластиковом лице вполне угадывались.

Лицо тоже было сегментированное, как и все остальное тело. Вдоль брови тянулся крохотный порядковый номер, а за ним — штрих-код.

От глубинного чувства неприятия Хэнка чуть не скрутило прямо там, над раковиной. Это было значительно хуже, чем просто смотреть на свое пластиковое тело. Ему не просто нечем было блевать — он физически был не в состоянии блевать, просто его новый дурацкий мозг помнил ощущение подкатывающего к горлу склизкого комка и приблизительно помнил, какие ситуации его могут вызвать.

Хэнк прохрипел:

— Если Фаулер не обосрется, когда меня увидит, то я уже не знаю, — это была проба, а Хэнк пытался пальцами нащупать дно. Он снова посмотрел в зеркало, выражение лица Коннора у него за спиной стало совсем сложным.

Ага. Дна не было.

— На работу, значит, меня обратно не возьмут. Что, я настолько секретная разработка? А что ж тогда лапу не окольцевали?

Коннор молчал некоторое время, а потом сказал:

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, Хэнк. От работы в том числе.

Значит, его всё-таки спихнули на пенсию. Посмертно.

Хэнка разбирал нервный смех.

Логично, на самом деле, вряд ли, пока он был в разработке, люди в Детройте изменились так сильно, чтобы спокойно отнестись к заявившемуся в участок помолодевшему покойнику. Так что же теперь, ему придется от них скрываться? Избегать их? Ну, тогда всё осталось по-старому. А мог бы сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, сделал бы себе старое лицо, ходил бы на работу, ну, не ел бы на обеде, никто бы от этого не умер. А, да, он же умер. Интересно, Фаулер плакал у него на похоронах?

Он снова кинул взгляд в зеркало и пронаблюдал, как кожа послушно затопила его лицо, вернула ему ресницы, губы, волосы. Новая жизнь, новое лицо, хуле.

Коннор открыл было рот, но Хэнк его перебил:  
— На мою могилу сходим? — да, отличное начало новой жизни.

— Хэнк.

— Она моя, имею право.

— Уже поздно.

В смысле? А, сегодня уже поздно.

— Ладно, завтра значит.

— Может быть, потом? — Коннор точно не горел желанием ехать на его могилу.

— Нет, — надо с этим разобраться наконец.

***

Спать он не хотел. Есть хотел, но не мог, а пить — тем более. Кто бы только объяснил это его тупому мозгу? Мозг как будто не собирался отказываться от идеи, что для поддержания жизни ему нужно есть, и теперь кричал: вставай, ты умираешь! Вот так доживаешь до момента, когда тебя ломает и корежит от желания впихнуть в себя что угодно, хоть прошлогодние хлопья, если бы они только где-то здесь завалялись и нашлись — но уж что-что, а еду Коннор из этого дома вымел подчистую.

Можно было бы съебаться отсюда. Навсегда. Махнуть в другой штат, да хоть в Нью-Йорк. Что там делать, правда?

Или в Канаду. В Канаде любят андроидов. Купить на сбережения, которые он не успел пропить и уже не пропьет, какую-нибудь конуру на отшибе. Смотреть на небо, завести собаку, выращивать — что там выращивают люди с доступом к земле?

Он бы, наверное, сошел с ума со скуки, но сойти с ума со скуки в каком-нибудь живописном месте, с Коннором и псом под боком, звучало довольно заманчиво. Это определенно было бы лучше, чем лежать в темноте и одиночестве на своей старой постели, от которой пахло пустотой нежилой квартиры, и думать о том, как завтра он пойдет смотреть на свою могилу. Или — там же — думать о том, почему Коннор сегодня не стал составлять ему компанию: он как-то нерешительно потоптался у дверей спальни, даже пожелал Хэнку доброй ночи, не заглядывая внутрь, остался, невидимый, где-то в проеме. Пожелал — и ушел, медленно прикрыв за собой дверь и провернув ручку.

И что это должно было значить? Коннор уважает его границы и дает ему возможность акклиматизироваться, или Хэнк его так уже заебал, что он радуется возможности побыть с самим собой наедине?

Думать о Канаде, да и вообще о любом переезде было глупо. Его лапу хоть и не окольцевали, а выезд из Детройта для них теперь определенно был бы сложным, и под «сложным» стоило понимать: никакого выезда, никогда. Да и кто знает — смысл кого-то окольцовывать, если можно вшить какой-нибудь маячок непосредственно в систему?

Мысль о маячке вызвала у него фантомный зуд по всему телу.

Может ли он теперь слушать музыку прямо в своей голове? Было бы интересно попробовать, но от такого он точно бы ебнулся.

И где Коннор откопал этот строгий пиджак? Не тот, в котором он протаскался всю свою додевиантную андроидскую жизнь, другой, темно-серый, обычный, человеческий, в котором он теперь щеголял. Ему шло — что Коннору только не шло? — но Хэнк успел уже так привыкнуть к тому, что парень носит слишком большие, растянутые худи, что видеть его таким было, как будто откатиться на четыре года назад, во времена революции.

Ночь была долгой, а думать о всякой хуете времени у него было достаточно — в этом плане тоже ничего не поменялось. Только пить, чтобы заглушить эти мысли, он больше не мог.

Может быть, этот андроидский «сон» и правда был решением? Пробовать его Хэнк конечно не будет.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром, у кладбища, они бросили машину и шли так долго, что Хэнк тысячу раз успел подумать, что это была крайне плохая идея, и как хорошо было бы сейчас ненавязчиво развернуться и зашагать в обратную сторону. Он хотел завернуть – не раз и не два, бетонные ангелы смотрели осуждающе, и хотя Хэнк на их мнение плевал, приходилось идти дальше. 

Первым, что он заметил, когда они оказались на месте, были цветы – два одинаковых, простых букета из мелких желтых звездочек в сине-серой обертке лежали и у его могилы, и у могилы Коула. Кроме Коннора некому было их сюда положить – и от этой мысли Хэнку сделалось погано. Даже не грустно. Погано. 

Вот оно. Момент истины. Судя по надписи, могила действительно была его. Всратая голограма была всратой, ну хоть фотографию они его сюда не прикрутили – а нет, подождите – чуть дрожащие надписи капсом: «ХЭНК АНДЕРСОН» и «1985-2044» - сменились его лицом. Его обычным, старым лицом, которое недовольно и упрямо смотрело куда-то перед собой, как будто за границы кадра. 

Это точно было что-то из конноровой памяти. Это таким он меня видел? Хэнк попытался незаметно кинуть на него взгляд – Коннор держался позади, так что незаметно не получилось.

Могила действительно была его. Физическое подтверждение того, что он умер. И он должен был лежать там. Технически-то, он там и лежит. Гниет. Разлагается. 

А вот то, что даты на его плите не сходились, он заметил вторым и оскорбительно не сразу. 

– Какой, говоришь, сейчас год?

– Две тысячи сорок седьмой. 

– Это что, три года прошло, с тех пор, как меня закопали?

Черт знает, много это или мало для разработки новой модели андроида, но для человеческой жизни… Это столько Коннор сидел в том доме? Это сколько детям Фаулера уже должно быть сейчас? Коулу было бы…

– Да, – лицо у Коннора на секунду стало почти виноватым. На секунду, но Хэнк успел это поймать. Что-то было не так. Он чувствовал это в земле, он чувствовал это в воде. 

К машине они возвращались в молчании. В салоне видавшей виды тачки Хэнк даже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в последний момент остановился. Домой они ехали молча, радио никто не включал. 

***

Жрать дома было нечего. Хэнк с порога безрезультатно сходил к холодильнику, хлопнул дверцей. Холодильник был пустой и не подключен к сети. Можно было, конечно, поискать, авось осталось что-то из консервов, он сейчас даже собачьи умял бы, старик Сумо вряд ли остался бы в обиде…

А.

Точно. Конечно. Он же больше не может есть.

Хэнк отошел от холодильника, обернулся — за его спиной Коннор, с ровно-ровной спиной, присел за стол и теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх.

По крайней мере, он сменил этот свой пиджак на худи. Маленькие победы.

У Хэнка на сердце было тяжело — от этого взгляда, от этой могилы, от этой напряженной спины. Коннор смотрел на него и тревожно мигал желтым диодом. Жаль, что он так и не выбрал момента, или не нашел в себе достаточно желания, чтобы от этого диода избавиться.

— Хэнк?

Хэнк сглотнул. Ему не нужно было, но мозг среагировал быстрее. На столе лежали карпы, и Хэнк уцепился за них взглядом.

— Ты собираешься их включить или нет? — сказал он и махнул рукой в сторону стола. Получилось хрипло и грубее, чем он намеревался, и ему сразу же захотелось эту грубость как-то сгладить. — Я думал, ты их включил еще вчера, ночью.

Коннор кивнул:

— Сейчас.

Пока Коннор набирал воду, пока распаковывал рыб, Хэнк не мог избавиться от мысли, как бы тяжело все ни было, как бы ни было странно, но он был рад. Всё было мутно, но он был рад. Ему очень хотелось перехватить руку Коннора и просто подержать ее в своей. Но вместо этого он просто стоял, привалившись к раковине поясницей, и смотрел на эту домашнюю, бытовую возню.

Мусора от них, наверное, теперь меньше будет. Они теперь с Коннором два экологически безопасных объекта. Если, конечно, какая-нибудь дрянь из них, как из батареек при неправильной утилизации, не выделяется. Они могут загрязнять источники? Как вообще утилизируют андроидов? Хэнк представил себе похороны, только в яму его андроидское тело спускали в небольшом свинцовом саркофаге. Он усмехнулся. Да, в свинцовом саркофаге, конечно, так и надо.

Интересно, сколько их биокомпонентам разлагаться?

Еще интереснее, сколько он теперь сможет прожить?

Хэнк спросил: 

— Чего было не вытереть мне память об этих тестах? По-моему я без них ничего, нормаль…

Коннор сначала замер — Хэнк думал, что вот сейчас он уронит рыбу, но нет, его пальцы держали крепко — а потом поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Хэнка странно.

— Ну, в смысле, — Хэнк пожал плечами, — могли бы все проверить, а потом сбросить до заводских настроек. Ну, в смысле, память мне потереть обо всех этих блядских тестах.

Коннор всё это время не отрывал от него глаз, а потом произнес четко, как будто по инструкции:

— Конечно же не могли. У вас нет заводских настроек, вы уникальная модель, Хэнк, таких, как вы больше нет.

Уникальный, говоришь.

Коннор смотрел на него еще секунду, а потом, кажется, всё-таки расслабился. Кивнул, не отвлекаясь от увлекательного процесса извлечения пластиковой рыбы из пластикового пакета. Хэнк подумал: нет, ну правда, мы теперь все здесь пластиковые — и тихонько хохотнул. Коннор на секунду поднял на него глаза, а потом сказал:

— Я хотел бы включить вас в менее стрессовой обстановке, но Элайджа настоял, что мы должны для начала проверить, что все ваши системы функционируют, как следует. В целом, я с ним согласен, все проверить было важно.

Камски, значит, всё-таки в этом поучаствовал. Ага. Стоп, когда это для Коннора Камски стал «Элайджей»? Где-то во время этих прошедших трех лет? Хэнк искоса на него посмотрел — Коннор деловито опускал первого карпа в аквариум.

Хэнк достал из стола пачку сигарет, вынул одну, помял ее в пальцах, положил обратно. С ним все было в порядке. С ними всё было в порядке. Возможно, из этого выйдет что-то путное — подумал Хэнк, — когда он, ну, привыкнет.

Рыба плюхнулась в воду.

Если привыкнет.

***

Хэнк продолжал повторять про себя, как заведенный: он не чувствовал фантомного жара в груди. И не собирался разбирать себя на части, чтобы добраться до начинки. Он совсем не хотел подойти к зеркалу и посмотреть на свои мигающие, трубчатые внутренности, как будто каждый раз ему требовалось все больше доказательств, что это тело другое, тело не его, тело не живое. И просто убрать скин теперь было отчаянно недостаточно.

Он совершенно не собирался повторять ничего из событий того дурацкого дня, когда он заперся в туалете, а Коннор вынес дверь.

Абсолютно не собирался.

Он запер дверь ванной на щеколду и подошел к зеркалу. 

Поиграем сам с собой в доктора, чего уж тут. 

Снимать скин с отдельных участков кожи было странно, как будто свежуешь себя живьем, хотя боли не было.

Он стащил футболку и бросил её на пол, не глядя. Круглое отверстие в груди выглядело совершенно так же, как и в прошлый раз.

Он вдруг осознал, что свое тело чистым от татуировок он не видел уже годы и годы. Только это же было другое тело,  
и никто никогда на нем не бил татуировок. Интересно, как именно нужно мысленно потянуться, чтобы нарисовать на скине партак?

Он положил ладонь себе на грудь — она не двигалась, он действительно не дышал. А вот насос под ладонью перекачивал в груди тириум в мирном ритме, вполне напоминающем сердечный. Некстати вспомнилось: он и не должен так удивляться, у Коннора он уже слышал это мерное «сердцебиение». И эта пульсация, она немного успокаивала, она означала: его сердце все еще бьется, хотя оно и механическое. Даже если это всё просто сентиментальные глупости, ему, оказывается, очень нужно за них хвататься.

— Хэнк, всё в порядке? — донеслось из-за двери, и он дернулся от неожиданности; сраное дежавю. — Хэнк?

Настойчивый, зараза.

Хэнк проговорил в ответ:

— Если ты выломаешь дверь, будешь ставить её обратно сам.

За дверью вздохнули.

— И вообще, ты что, моя мать, которая контролирует, чтобы я в туалете не дрочил? Оставь мне немного личного пространства.

— Вы можете себя повредить.

Он должен был сказать: «себе навредить», правда? Или теперь уже нет?

Хэнк ворчливо ответил: 

— Я уж как-нибудь сам разберусь.

— Хэнк, впустите меня.

Неизвестно, как это звучало у Коннора в голове, но у Хэнка в голове это определенно звучало не так, как должно было. У него даже сбилось дыхание — технически не могло, он не дышал ведь — но в легких вдруг стало тесно. Хэнк сказал, смутившись, как подросток:

— А если я хочу побыть один? — и тут же сам себя выругал: ебаный цундере.

За дверью молчали. Так долго, что он уже успел подумать, что Коннор и не ответит. Но Коннор сказал коротко:

— Я волнуюсь, Хэнк.

Господи, еще лучше.

Хэнк беззлобно рассмеялся, пытаясь скрыть неловкость:

— Тоже мне, курица-наседка.

— Так вы впустите меня? — прекрати это говорить.

— Сейчас, сейчас. — Хэнк сделал пару шагов к двери и щелкнул задвижкой.

Футболка осталась лежать на коврике у ванной, где он ее и бросил. Хэнку показалось, что Коннор, переступив порог ванной комнаты, покосился на неё неодобрительно.

— Вам просто интересно, или что-то случилось?

— А что могло случиться?

— Хэнк.

— Нет, серьезно.

Коннор пожал плечами:

— Технология далеко от идеала. Возможны неожиданные сбои.

— В этой твоей лаборатории, где меня, — он на секунду замялся, — включили, вроде кто-то упоминал обязательные проверки каждые два месяца.

— Да, — Коннор кивнул. — Я знаю, что вы не рады, но они необходимы…

— Нет, я... — ему сегодня как-то совсем не давалась связная речь. — Слушай, они ведь поправят эти сбои если что. Или если я что-то сделаю не так…

Он замолчал, а потом сказал шепотом:

— Я хочу посмотреть.

Коннор поднял на него глаза, и Хэнк для ясности указал пальцем на собственную грудь:

— Я хочу посмотреть, как это выглядит изнутри.

Коннор успокаивающим жестом положил ладони ему на плечи:

— Почти так же, как у меня, Хэнк, вы же видели.

Хэнк выдохнул. Он, правда, должен всё проговаривать вслух в этом доме?

— Ты — это ты. Я хочу на себя посмотреть.

Внутрь себя заглянуть. Господи, ну что за ситуация.

Коннор посмотрел на него, нахмурился, но кивнул.

— Садитесь.

Ладно. Хэнк едва ли не наощупь бухнулся на опущенную крышку унитаза.

Коннор поддернул брюки — домашние, льняные, кто их вообще поддергивает? — и опустился перед ним на колени. Протянул руки, нажал Хэнку под ключицами, после щелчка поддел пальцами разошедшиеся створки, расширяя отверстие. Хэнк забыл, как дышать, и забыл, что дышать ему не нужно.

— Вот так это делается, — негромко сказал Коннор, — Но чтобы что-то рассмотреть, вам теперь нужно подняться и подойти к зеркалу.

Вот же Капитан Очевидность.

Тем не менее, Хэнк ответил:

— Подожди, дай я посижу.

Коннор казался таким спокойным, но ладони у него побелели.

Хэнк неловко хмыкнул:

— Будет очень неловко, если я запущу туда пальцы при тебе, да?

— Ну, Хэнк, это вам решать.

Его не только тестировали. Его не только при нем же отключали и отстегивали от его тела новые руки и новые ноги. Ему показали, что он может подключаться к любому другому андроиду. Этого он не хотел. Ни капельки не хотел. Совершенно.

Ну, может быть, иногда?

Когда видел парочки андроидов на улицах, ещё до своей смерти. Когда видел эту парочку, этих двоих лиц революции, прижавшихся друг к другу голыми белыми ладонями. Как это было? Как оно ощущалось? На что было похоже? В любом случае, вряд ли Коннору захотелось бы влезть в его голову, в ней было слишком много дерьма.

Но это не значит, что иногда, только иногда, он не задумывался: как бы это было?

С другой стороны, не каждый же акт оплаты, когда андроиды перемаргиваются, такой интимный, как это касание руками? У них же существуют разные виды подсоединения для передачи информации? Они ведь могут даже разговаривать без слов, как хреновы телепаты.

Когда Коннор отвлекся, Хэнк положил свою голую белую ладонь на его и мягким движением переплел их пальцы. Коннор вырвался с такой поспешностью, что это уже никак нельзя было списать на случайность. Отшатнулся, все еще стоя на коленях, встревоженный настолько, что белизна с ладони рванула ему куда-то под рукав и только через пару секунд вернулась обратно и сделала его руки обычными, человеческими.

Под взглядом Хэнка Коннор резко встал на ноги:

— Ваш кофе кипит. Я должен…

— Ага.

Коннор быстро вышел из комнаты. Дверь за ним мягко стукнулась о косяк. Хэнк остался сидеть, где сидел.

Вот как. Вот как оно. Коннор не хочет его в своей голове. "Кофе кипит", господи.

Для Хэнка самого стало неожиданностью, насколько сильно его это ранило.

***

— Здрасьте, я записаться хочу. На встречу. На разговор. Без разницы.

— К кому?

— К Камски.

— Мистер Камски не принимает посетителей, — голос в трубке был бодрый, доброжелательный, женский, и сто процентов принадлежал андроиду. Хэнк вдруг понял, что, наверное, мог бы позвонить напрямую, без телефона. Потянуться сознанием. Ой, бля, как сраный медиум. Он не готов к этим магическим штучкам, он старый сраный маггл, которому так и не пришло письмо из Хогвартса вовремя.

Может, он и вай-фай головой ловить может? Хорошо было бы, конечно, если бы вай-фай его мозги расплавил к херам.

Он не должен так думать.

Ой, нахуй.

— Скажите ему, что его лейт… — он же больше не лейтенант, да? Но глупо было бы сейчас пойти на попятный. — Скажите ему, что его беспокоил лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон, и у этого лейтенанта к нему серьезный разговор. Если он откажется идти на контакт, я приеду к его дому и буду кричать: «Выходи, подлый трус» — пока он не соизволит передо мной появиться. Спасибо.

— Я обязательно передам. Благодарю за ваш звонок.

— И вам не хворать.

***

«Элайджа» был настолько сволочью, что даже не нашёл в себе достаточно такта, чтобы поседеть. Только осунулся, как будто попытался стать эргономичнее. Глаза запали, и под кожей четко обозначились кромки глазных впадин. Волосы-то он наверняка подкрашивает.  
В трезвом уме и светлой памяти Хэнк не видел его вживую почти лет десять (о том, сколько и при каких обстоятельствах они пересекались, пока Хэнк был в полувключенном состоянии измененного сознания, ему думать не хотелось), и Хэнк был бы рад не видеть его столько же. Чокнутый изобретатель со своими играми, смысл которых понимает только один человек, если вообще конечно, понимает, изобретай их, пожалуйста, где-нибудь подальше. Хэнк не был против самого его существования, нет, Хэнк был против его существования где-то поблизости — рядом с ним, например. Или в Детройте. Или в Америке. Да, боже мой, на одной планете.

И всё-таки вот он, Хэнк, стоит на его пороге. Потому что пришел к нему. Хорошо, что Коннор не знает, на что и на кого Хэнк тратит своё время. Мысль о Конноре отдалась тупой болью — не надо о нем думать, не сейчас.

Хэнк всю дорогу до этого совершенно другого особняка, который от предыдущего, судя по всему, отличался только в самых общих чертах, крутил в голове возможные вопросы. «Ты действительно меня сделал, или я ошибаюсь?», «Если не ошибаюсь, то зачем, тебе-то какая выгода?» и «Что Коннору пришлось пообещать, чтобы ты меня сделал?». Он отчаянно хотел знать ответы и отчаянно не хотел задавать вопросы. А теперь он стоял перед Камски, тот смотрел на него выжидающе, а Хэнк не мог разжать рта.

Камски стоял, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел прямо перед собой, изрядно осунувшееся божество. Ни грязной неряшливой щетины, ни грязных рук, ни жирных волос, которые падают на глаза.

— Неплохо получилось, да?

Мозг непрошенно подкинул ему картинку: Камски сидит у него на животе и сжимает бока бедрами, костлявый чёрт. Теперь эта картинка всегда будет возникать у него перед глазами в самый неподходящий момент?!

— Не могу сказать, что доволен на сто процентов, но считаю, что, учитывая исходный материал, вышло неплохо.

Хэнк почувствовал, как с дрожащих ладоней вверх ползет скин.

Я тебе не материал.

— Садитесь, лейтенант, чего вы?  
Камски поставил бокал с шампанским на стойку и указал на кресло. Кресло было такой формы, как будто тот, кто его проектировал, всю свою жизнь прожил в комнате метр на метр и никогда не видел людей.

Хэнк проигнорировал его вытянутую руку и спросил натужно: 

— Зачем это всё?

— Простите?

— Зачем было вот это, — он указал на себя рукой, — делать?

И как тебя не линчевали после революции? Если не андроиды, то хотя бы люди.

Камски легко улыбнулся: 

— Профессиональный интерес.

А потом добавил: 

— И наш общий друг, конечно, бывает очень убедительным.

Хэнк сначала стиснул зубы, а потом попытался себя убедить: ему все интересно, он хочет тебя спровоцировать, спокойно. Спокойно. Спокойно.

— И что он тебе такого наобещал, что ты кинулся меня строить?

— Ну, лейтенант, это всё-таки наше личное дело. Зря вы не садитесь.

Хэнк стоял посреди комнаты, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пялился на серо-кровавое полотно у Камски за спиной и ужасался осознанию: ему не о чем было Камски спросить. Это всё было одной большой ошибкой. Всё, что ему хочется спросить, звучало глупо и наивно, а эта мразь в любом случае не станет отвечать ему прямо.

Он попытался все равно:

– Так ты вернулся к истокам и опять делаешь андроидов?

— Можно и так сказать. Вы, вот, например, этически сомнительная разработка.

Как будто предыдущие не были этически сомнительными.

— Из-за того, что у меня воспоминания… ну, мои, человеческие? — Хэнка бесило, что он как будто забыл, как разговаривать.

Камски улыбнулся.

– В том числе.

Сраный сфинкс.

— Почему прошло так много времени с тех пор, как я умер?

Камски приподнял брови: 

— Много? Знаете, сколько времени у меня ушло, чтобы сделать первую Хлою?

Хэнк не знал, но Камски уточнять не стал, так что, видимо, это был риторический вопрос. Или он действительно считал, что все обязаны знать, сколько он делал эту первую Хлою. Может, это сейчас в учебниках пишут.

Камски легко постучал по столу кончиками пальцев: 

— Чтобы чего-то добиться, нужно запастись терпением.

Он поднял на Хэнка глаза и посмотрел на него со значением. Камски точно не менялся с годами. И каждая его фраза звучала как издевательство, скорее всего, потому, что каждую фразу он произносил, как издевательство.

Нет, этот не ждёт терпеливо, этот только выжидает.

— Думаете, сделать андроида с человеческой памятью — дело пяти минут? Лейтенант, — сказал он осуждающе.

Не принижай, мол, мой гений и мой талант, не веди себя, как грубый мудак, не удивляйся тому, что тебя три года делали, а твой андроид за это время… Так, хватит.

Хэнк посмотрел на него снова и снова подумал: почему тебя до сих пор не убили? Не андроиды, так чокнутые религиозные фанатики, не фанатики, так борцы за права людей, или борцы за права андроидов, или пролайферы, или прочойсеры, или мормоны, или амиши.

Что ты такое? Почему тебя все еще никто не убил? Неужели у тебя настолько хорошие охранные системы? Неужели ни один андроид не мечтает оторвать своему создателю голову и поцеловать ее мертвый рот? И за столько времени ни один так и не попытался? Не всякий человек бы сдержался.

Вот только они умные. Они практичные. А он может прикрутить им какую-нибудь фичу по желанию и поработать над обновлением. Выгодно дружить с творцом. Выгодно не ссориться с творцом. Выгодно терпеть неприятного, но гениального батю, который время от времени подкидывает тебе ништяков. Наверное. Все-таки не все бати одинаково полезны.

— Так в чем дело, лейтенант? У вас какие-то проблемы? Системные сбои? Провалы в памяти? Перегрузки? — он улыбнулся. — Судороги?

— Я не помню, чтобы я на что-то из этого соглашался.

— О. Вполне объяснимо.

— Дай догадаюсь, потому что технология новая?

Камски неспешно пожал плечами:

— Можно и так сказать. Но благодаря вашему вкладу она, конечно же, развивается. Не забывайте тестироваться каждые два месяца.

— И что, никак не проверить ничего? Я не помню ни как умирал, ни как соглашался, и считаю это таки довольно подозрительным, — вот, он наконец-то это сказал.

Камски улыбнулся так снисходительно, но якобы участливо, что у Хэнка едва не свело зубы:

— О, Хэнк, вы никогда не умирали.

Чего?

Он сказал, отупело:

— У меня могила есть.

А если она пустая? Всё-таки пустая? А если всё это — плохой сон? И Камски, и пластик, и Коннор…

— У вас в голове оцифрованные воспоминания человека, который был жив, а потом умер. С его воспоминаний сняли копию за неделю до его смерти. У вас нет никаких воспоминаний об этой неделе, вы не переживали медленное угасание и смерть. Ergo вы никогда не умирали, все просто.

Так, подожди, помедленнее.

Коннор говорил о точном переносе воспоминаний, но ни разу не упомянул об этом недельном слепом пятне. Он говорил только о багах, которые мешают Хэнку вспомнить. Он не знал? Он соврал? Он решил умолчать?

— Я давал на это всё разрешение?

— Разумеется.

— И я даже могу увидеть свою подпись?

— Оригинальный документ находится в ячейке, но у меня есть копия.

Он на что-то нажал, перебрал настройки и по стене, поверх кроваво-серого полотна побежали белые буквы, а после них подсветилась его закорючка в углу, довольно правдоподобная. Вот только это ничего не значило, кроме того, что с юридической стороны вопрос, судя по всему, улажен.

Что они сделали с ним, что он на такое согласился?

«На какое?» — спросил насмешливый голос в его голове. «На очень, очень долгую жизнь с твоим любимым Коннором? Он, может, и не хочет заниматься с тобой своим странным андроидским секс-коннектом, но он все еще готов быть с тобой рядом и ухаживать за вашими общими рыбами. Или за тобой, капризный ты престарелый ребенок».

И теперь он явно всерьез и надолго к тебе привязан, раз ты больше не можешь просто взять и умереть — закончил про себя Хэнк с отвращением.

Он ждал, что ситуация упростится. Ситуация не упрощалась.

— И почему нельзя оцифровать воспоминания мертвого человека? Вынуть оттуда воспоминания об этой неделе и вернуть их мне?

— Технология не позволяет, — Камски едва растянул губы в улыбке. — Пока. Но мы над этим работаем.

Коннор из-за него теперь в ловушке.

— Лейтенант.

— А?

Наплевать теперь на Камски, его поглотила беспросветность момента. А тем временем Камски стал к нему впритык и заглянул в глаза. Он был ниже Хэнка, и значительно. Выглядеть так, как будто он здесь хозяин ситуации, ему это не мешало.

— Я вас сделал, потому что вы — челлендж. — он замолчал, а потом рассмеялся — Боюсь, это плохо прозвучало.

Мудак, краем сознания подумал Хэнк, вот же ж мудак.

— Раздевайтесь, — как у него только его отвратительное рыбье лицо не болит столько улыбаться?

Хэнк осознал и возмутился: 

— Чего?

— Я собираюсь вас откалибровать, лейтенант. С восстановлением воспоминаний это не поможет, но тонкая настройка вам не повредит.

— Это так теперь называется?

Камски смотрел на него, не отрываясь: 

— Снимайте футболку.

— А «пожалуйста» не скажешь?

— Не будете ли вы так добры раздеться, лейтенант?

Хэнк вздрогнул, Камски в ответ смотрел довольно. 

— Ты сейчас хочешь сказать, что наворотил у меня в голове всякой хуйни, или ловишь старого гика на ретроотсылке?

— Почему не то и другое одновременно? — Камски рассмеялся, а потом сказал, — Серьезно, лейтенант, у нас не так много времени, как вам кажется. Доверьтесь мне.

— Ни за что, — сказал Хэнк приглушенно, стягивая футболку через голову, — Что ты вообще можешь проверить? Я же новая модель.

— Ну, раз уж вы пришли, не отпускать же вас просто так, — окей, это звучало нехорошо. — Давайте.

— Что, прямо здесь?

— Нет, разумеется.

А зачем было тогда говорить, чтобы я раздеваться прямо здесь?..

Камски улыбнулся.

Ага, точно, больной ублюдок.

***

Хэнк лежал на металлической койке и ловил весьма неприятные флэшбеки. Если Камски сейчас на него залезет… Господи, если он продолжит эту мысль, он сам себя ударит по лицу.

Смесь трубок, проводов, ноутбук, какая-то неформатная дополнительная клавиатура, пучок проводников.

— Если ты собираешься все это ко мне подключать…

— Не волнуйтесь, лейтенант, я знаю, что делаю.

— И что?

— Посмотрим общий отчет о работе систем. Проанализируем.

— Такой хуйней со мной в твоем центре не занимались.

— Да? — безразлично спросил Камски, не отрывая глаза от мелкого экрана. — Удивительно. А теперь не двигайтесь.

— А я не могу просто закрыть глаза и отправить тебе этот…

— Не двигайтесь.

Хэнк замер. Отчитал себя мысленно, но замер.

— Не такая уж у тебя большая лаборатория.

Камски усмехнулся:

— Она и не обязана быть большой, в маленьких комнатах творится история.

Датчики мигали, Камски смотрел на экран. Воткнутые Хэнку в грудь зажимы расползались из круглого отверстия сетью проводов и трубок. Он как будто попал в сай-фай категории «б». А, подождите, он живет в сай-фае категории «б».

Зачем он сюда пришел? Ему вообще дадут отсюда уйти?

Он поднял на Камски глаза.

— Что ты из этого имеешь?

Камски на секунду даже отвлекся и посмотрел на него в ответ: 

— Патент. Технологию, — отвлекся снова.

— Чем Коннор мог тебе заплатить? В смысле, я знаю, что у него есть деньги, он их честным трудом заработал. Но ты — сраный миллиардер… Подожди, это что, сыворотка правды? В смысле, ты что, нажал на какую-нибудь кнопку, и я начал тебе всё выкладывать?

А можно Камски такую залить, чтобы наконец-то добиться от него нормальных ответов?

— Нет, Хэнк, это всё вы.

— Что он тебе пообещал?

Камски посмотрел на него — сверху вниз. Тени делали из его рельефного лица жуткую диспропорциональную маску с блестящими глазами.

— Материал для работы. Официальное согласие, официальное же разрешение не останавливаться, какие бы проблемы в процессе работы не возникли. Хотя нет, это было условием: не останавливаться.

— И?

— Пока что не останавливаюсь.

Хэнк резко почувствовал холод койки под спиной.

***

Они сидели вдвоем с Коннором на диване перед телевизором, и Хэнк думал: почему они не съебали в Канаду сразу же после революции? Не взяли пожитки, не взяли Сумо и не съебались? Вся эта ерунда с халупой и небом сейчас была бы совершенно реальной. А он бы к этому моменту вообще умер — такой расклад был бы совсем уж идеальным.

(делать вид, что ничего не произошло, было мерзко, но Хэнк предпочел подыграть; он сидел справа и коннорова диода ему не было видно; от его бедра до коннорова бедра было не меньше пятнадцати сантиметров, Хэнк никогда не замечал, какой у него огромный диван)

Ясно было почему, конечно. Потому что с Детройтом, с целым сраным городом, нужно было что-то делать, а просто сбежать — было бы как-то глупо, жалко даже. Вот история творится на твоих глазах, считай, с твоим участием, и кажется даже, что жизнь начинает налаживаться — а вот ты съебываешь через границу, чтобы оказаться подальше от этой волнительной, нормальной жизни, в которой наконец-то снова делаешь что-то полезное? Представить смешно.

Но если бы они сбежали, может быть, всё было бы по-другому.

Хэнк постучал пальцами по быльцу дивана, а потом прочистил горло (последнее было необязательно) и спросил, перекрикивая голос диктора: 

— Хочешь собаку?

И тут же подумал: ну что за срань, он же не сыну-подростку предлагает купить щенка.

Коннор отвернул голову от телевизора и развернулся к нему всем корпусом. Политическая ситуация мало отличалась от того, что происходило в Детройте три года назад. И да, новости заебали, но они все равно по вечерам смотрели новостные каналы вместе. Бессмысленно, они оба теперь могли подключиться к сети и просматривать новостные сводки. Но они все равно садились по вечерам у телевизора. Традиция, чего уж тут. Помогает поддерживать иллюзию нормальности.

Ерунда, нормальным это всё не было никогда.

У Коннора на щеке лежал синий отсвет от телевизора, а висок подсвечивался желтым, теперь Хэнку это было видно.

— Хэнк, вы же были против собаки.

— Я подумал… Не знаю. Так хочешь или нет?

Коннор наморщил лоб и вместо ответа спросил: 

— Вы ходили к Элайдже?

— Нет, а что? — ты врешь, и он знает, что ты врешь. 

Хэнк не был в состоянии ни говорить, ни думать о Камски сейчас. Когда единственное существо в мире, которое знает тебя по-настоящему, это мерзкий зарвавшийся недобожок… Если это не пиздец, то Хэнк не знал, что такое пиздец, а он сына потерял, собаку, а потом сам умер. Ему о стольких вещах нужно было подумать, и он так не хотел о них думать.

Однажды он пожжет себе все платы, потому что на автомате выльет в рот за раз полбутылки вискаря и поймет, что что-то не так, только когда станет поздно. Ну, или станет в самый раз.

— Ладно, — он хлопнул себя по колену, — я устал, я спать. В смысле. Ну ты понял, — Хэнк махнул рукой. Лежать в постели и тупо пялиться в потолок — звучало замечательно, именно этим он и собирался заняться.

Коннор окликнул его у самой двери: 

— Хэнк.

— А? — он обернулся и оперся плечом о косяк.

— Я хочу собаку.

***

Когда дверь скрипнула, Хэнк попытался сделать вид, что ничего не заметил. Что он спит. Отключился. Перешел в режим гибернации. Получилось только напряженно замереть, уставившись в потолок. А Коннор не стал стучать, просто приоткрыл дверь и мягко прикрыл её за собой.

Чертова машина для убийства — с нервным смешком подумал Хэнк. Взгляда от потолка он отрывать не стал. Негромко ступая, Коннор подошел к кровати, потом, как будто засомневавшись, развернулся обратно.

Хэнк скосил взгляд — Коннор снял с кресла одеяло (с нормального кресла, не такого, как у некоторых), подошел к кровати вплотную и накрыл Хэнка этим одеялом, аккуратно расправив, и тут же поправив на плечах. Хэнк смотрел на него, теперь не скрываясь, прямо, но в темноте коннорового лица все равно было практически не видно.

Хэнку оно больше не нужно было, это одеяло, чтобы согреться, он мог просто выкрутить температуру до необходимой отметки, они оба это прекрасно знали. А одеяла — это такой никому не нужный пережиток прошлого. В будущем никому не будут нужны одеяла. У всех будут синтетические тела с настраиваемыми температурными датчиками и…

Кажется, его понесло.

Коннор присел на краешек кровати, как будто сложился пополам, а потом слегка толкнул Хэнка в бок и лег рядом, обхватив руками, прямо поверх одеяла, в странном подобии объятий. Одна рука — поперек груди, вторая — на плече, лицо — тоже где-то у плеча, частично в собственной ладони.

Хэнк закрыл глаза.

Что это было, что это должно было значить, и так ли его это волновало, чтобы начать вслух задавать вопросы? В его молодости такое называли противоречивыми сигналами.

Тяжесть чужого тела была приятной. Интересно, у него теперь могут затечь передавленные руки, или даже синтетическое тело от такого не спасает?

Хэнк несколько минут вслушивался в мерную ритмическую пульсацию их тириумных насосов, и это было неплохо, а потом Коннор сжал руки сильнее — Хэнк скосил на него глаза, в темноте комнаты конноров висок теперь светился как фонарик, и этот фонарик Коннор старательно прятал, сильнее вжимаясь лицом в его плечо. Туда же, в плечо, Коннор пробормотал ему что-то неразборчивое — Хэнк почувствовал только щекотную вибрацию от его голоса.

— Эй, — хрипло и тепло сказал он, — Знаешь, говори громче, или не говори вообще.

Коннор приподнял лицо — одеяло осветило синим — положил подбородок на его плечо и посмотрел на Хэнка прямо — черноглазое чудовище с мягким изгибом лица и круглой ямочкой на подбородке.

— Ну? — поторопил Хэнк, на самом деле наслаждаясь моментом. — Чего тебе?

Повел плечом со смешком, так что конноров подбородок дернулся и соскользнул с его плеча. Будь Коннор человеком, у него бы от такого точно клацнули зубы, но Коннор только опять положил подбородок ему на плечо, чуть склонил голову и сказал очень серьезным тоном, глядя ему в глаза:

— Я рад, что вы есть, Хэнк.

Чёрт.

Хэнка как будто обдало холодной водой — и сожалением: какого черта ему нужно было переспрашивать? Пару звенящих секунд он просто продолжать смотреть Коннору в глаза, а потом хрипло сказал:

— Будешь говорить такие вещи — спихну тебя с кровати. Пожизненно.

Коннор продолжал на него смотреть, и тогда Хэнк цапнул свободной рукой край чертового одеяла, раскрылся сам, перекинул одеяло на Коннора, а потом обхватил его руками, поверх одеяла и крепко сжал. Чужие волосы лезли ему в рот, но жить можно было. От Коннора пахло синтетическим очистителем, и это был знакомый запах.

Коннор не имел никакого морального права говорить ему такие вещи.

***

– Зачем мы вообще встали так рано? — спросил Хэнк. 

Учитывая, что предыдущие пять часов они просто лежали, обнявшись и напрямую не соприкасаясь кожей, было даже странно, что он был не против еще так полежать. Рано, поздно — какая разница? Он просто хотел поворчать. Расцепляя руки, выползая из-под одеяла, опуская ноги на пол, ему просто хотелось быть старым недовольным человеком.

А вот Коннор, наоборот, казался полным энтузиазма: 

— Работа не ждет, Хэнк.

Ждет, конечно. Неделю ждала. Но теперь, видимо, заждалась. А полицейский-андроид должен идти и спасать мир — или хотя бы в участок прийти к девяти.

Коннор поднялся и вышел, Хэнк остался лежать, но уже через пару минут и сам встал, покачиваясь — и очнулся только в ванной. По утрам нужно умываться, это все знают, особенно твой глупый мозг. Он по привычке холодной водой сполоснул еблет, вытер его полотенцем и только потом посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Потер лицо. Снова посмотрел. Занавесить бы его как-нибудь, конечно.  
Он вспомнил, что ему заливал Коннор. Нанокожа, говоришь?

С третьей попытки у него получилось что-то похожее на нормальные человеческие волосы нормального человеческого оттенка. С пятой попытки он дорастил их почти до подбородка, и они даже слегка завились, как будто он простоял минут двадцать под карнизом, спасаясь от дождя.

Мысль о том, что стоит ему утратить концентрацию, они исчезнут, была откровенно жуткой. Постоянно, каждую секунду думать о своих волосах, чтобы они не исчезли? На каком круге ада такое проходят?

Он подумал о белой обезьяне — волосы не исчезли. Это точно можно было назвать прогрессом.

Новенькая трехдневная щетина на щеках заставила его почувствовать себя лучше. Он потерся ладонью о колючую щеку — да, определенно лучше.

— Хэнк?

В зеркале он кинул взгляд себе за плечо: в проеме дверей предсказуемо оказалось обеспокоенное лицо, на дверном косяке расплывалась желтое пятно от лампочки диода.

«Ну чего ты хочешь?» — подумал Хэнк беспомощно, а потом повернулся к зеркалу спиной и пожал плечами:

— Ну как?

Коннор долго смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову, что Хэнк не выдержал и нервно хохотнул: 

— Что, так плохо?

— Я бы скорее сказал непривычно.

— Ага, то есть на мое новое лицо тебе смотреть было не непривычно? Серьезно, — он запустил руку в волосы, — я чувствовал себя голым.

Коннор утянул его в кухню, и всю дорогу Хэнк представлял себя домохозяйкой из пятидесятых: «Дорогой, ты аккумулятор зарядил?», «Тириума выпил?», «Табельное не забыл?» — человеком, который много улыбается, и тем временем стремительно катится к депрессии и алкоголизму. Жаль, с алкоголизмом теперь покончено.

Ты, кстати, револьвер мой вместе со мной не закопал?

Хэнк уже раскрыл рот, чтобы спросить об этом вслух, но Коннор его перебил:

— Все после работы, Хэнк.

Он собирался, как человек, и Хэнк подумал, что, может быть, это из-за того, как они вместе собирались последние несколько лет. Что-то в этом было хорошее. Милое почти. Он готовится выйти из дома, а ты смотришь и подсказываешь варианты, где могут валяться ключи (зачем ему ключи, он может выключить сигнализацию одним движением глаз). Хоть бы только Коннор не делал вид, что не знает, где они лежат, только чтобы Хэнк мог ему «помочь».

Но вот чего Хэнк сейчас действительно хотел бы, так это выпить кофе. Эх. Да, кофе бы сейчас. Даже самого мерзкого.

Точно. Мерзкий кофе.

— Как там в участке?

Коннор пожал плечами.

— Два нераскрытых убийства.

Хэнк хотел знать подробности. Хэнк не хотел знать подробности. Интересно, чем Хэнк теперь будет себя развлекать в его отсутствие? Пытаться проявить на коже старую татуировку? Отличное хобби, замечательное, можно «набить» себе: «Гэвин Рид — малолетний придурок», можно: «Хэнк Андерсон: бесполезный кусок пластика и труп под могильным камнем –един в двух лицах».

Коннор перехватил его взгляд и сказал:

— Помогите мне с галстуком, — и поправил удавку на плече.

— Знаешь, парень, это уже что-то из плохих, дешевых ромкомов, — проворчал Хэнк в попытках не улыбаться слишком широко, отбирая у него галстук и приподнимая пальцами конноров воротничок. Его скачки настроения напоминали качели. 

Коннор в ответ смотрел прямо, спокойно и не читаемо, так что Хэнк только хмыкнул и, чтобы остаться серьезным, уставился на верхнюю пуговицу его белой рубашки, как и положено, застегнутую. Остаться серьезным не получалось, губы разъезжались в улыбке. Старый дурак.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты можешь завязать его с закрытыми глазами, — сказал Хэнк, пытаясь не отвлекаться от узла, — Стоя на одной ноге. В выключенном состоянии, — черт, он бы на это даже с интересом посмотрел.

Пиджак, может, и был новым, а вот эту чертову дешевую удавку Хэнк помнил. Они вместе купили её в круглосуточном магазине, и Коннору она почему-то нравилась. Черт знает чем, всратым кислотным узором что ли? Бог с ним, Хэнк не собирался его винить, от плохого вкуса в одежде еще никто не умирал. Даже он сам не от этого умер.

Хэнк затянул узел, опустил воротник, провел ладонями по бортам пиджака, как будто мимоходом, легко хлопнул Коннора по плечам. Убрал руки.

— Ну вот, нормально?

Коннор задумчиво поправил узел с очень профессиональным, очень задумчивым лицом человека, всерьез проверяющего: нормально ли?

Если не присматриваться, можно было и не заметить, что уголки губ у него подрагивали. Наконец он утвердительно кивнул: 

— Нормально.

Говнюк — подумал Хэнк с чем-то опасно напоминающим обожание, — говнюк.  
Он окинул его коротким взглядом с ног до головы — что-то было не так, и он не сразу понял, что именно, но потом вдруг понял. Хэнк поймал пальцем шлёвку на конноровых брюках, у самого значка, и потянул на себя. Коннор носил значок на поясе — вот что значит дурное человеческое влияние.

— Ты — лейтенант! — настроение у него вдруг сделалось каким-то совершенно по-дурацки игривым. — Слушай, серьезно. Дай глянуть.

— Эй!

— Здесь указано, что ты андроид, я даже не знаю, по-расистски это или нет.

— Хэнк.

— Мы хоть обмыли это событие? — он постучал ногтем по значку.

Лицо Коннора на секунду застыло, диод окрасился желтым, и Хэнк осекся:

— А. Ясно. Значит, к этому моменту я уже умер, — он, кажется, за эти недели видел у Коннора желтый диод чаще, чем за всю их совместную жизнь до этого. А еще, кажется, его теперь постоянно будет швырять из модуса «флиртую с андроидом» в модус «ненависти к себе». Хоть эта динамика в его жизни присутствует стабильно.

Хэнк хрипло сказал:

— Ладно, до ночи только не сиди. Шли на хуй Фаулера, если он попытается заставить тебя пахать сверхурочно. Ебал я его норму раскрываемости.

Коннор посмотрел в ответ непонимающе, а потом сказал:

— Нет, нет, Хэнк. Вы идете со мной.

А?

— Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Пойди туда, не знаю куда, забери то, не знаю что. «На город посмотрите», — сказал Коннор, как будто город мог измениться так уж сильно за последние три года. Только стоя в пробке на третьем повороте, до Хэнка дошло, что все дела, которые точно срочно нужно было за сегодня сделать, Коннор для него выдумал. 

Иногда собственная догадливость Хэнка поражала.

***

— Ну что, как в участке? — спросил его Хэнк, когда они сидели вечером на кухне за столом.

Коннор выглядел так, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но потом сдержался. Лицо у него стало сосредоточенным, почти грустным даже. Хэнку ужасно захотелось поймать его щеки ладонями, сжать легонечко и целовать его сосредоточенное лицо, пока оно не перестанет быть таким сосредоточенным, а диод снова не станет голубым.

Притираться заново, по второму кругу, было трудно и тяжело. Нужны ли ему вообще теперь поцелуи, кстати? Ради бога, у него теперь даже члена больше не было — прощай фаллоцентрическое мировосприятие — вот где должен был случиться кризис личности, а он думает о том, нужны ли ему поцелуи — и нужны ли Коннору поцелуи. Раньше он думал, что да. Теперь — он накрыл лицо ладонью и смял усталым движением — теперь он был не уверен.

В целом, всё ведь на удивление осталось похожим на то, каким было до его смерти. Он был собой, он чувствовал себя собой. А вот с телом было немного сложнее. Хорошо, что Хэнк не помнил в мельчайших деталях, какой его мясная оболочка была лет тридцать назад — мозг милостив и стирает такие вещи из памяти. Но отдельные вещи он все-таки помнил. Однажды он смотрел на свое предплечье не менее пяти минут, потому что вдруг понял, что на нем должна была быть родинка — вот здесь, почти у локтя — но её не было.

Никто не сканировал его, когда ему было двадцать, чтобы сделать по его образу и подобию андроида через овердохуя лет. Это «как бы его» тело в мелочах было совершенно не похоже на то, что у него было. Это, новое, было приблизительное, льстящее, механическое.

Родинку он нарисовал. Но потом еще несколько дней его потряхивало от того, что она теперь была приблизительно на нужном месте. Приблизительно. Не совсем там, где должна была быть, но приблизительно.

Им, наверное, с Коннором теперь даже не нужно было заниматься сексом, хотя Коннору ведь нравилось то, как они занимались сексом раньше — все эти ковыряния во внутренностях? Вроде бы?

В любом случае, всё еще была одна штука, которую они могли сделать вместе и которая требовала определенного уровня интимности. Этот их коннект через руки. Когда два андроида очень любят друг друга… Да, да.

Как только об этом спросить-то теперь? Неужели прямо?

Хэнк открыл рот и понял, что его несет и он не может остановиться:

— Слушай, мы могли бы, я не знаю, если теперь я андроид — как вы это делаете? Когда пропадает скин и можно, ну, подключиться друг к другу? Не хочешь? Мы могли бы… Я тут как раз грыз себя, что нарушил этикет и полез к твоей руке без спроса…

Только когда Хэнк замер, пытаясь сохранить самое незаинтересованное лицо из возможных, он решился и кинул взгляд на Коннора. Коннор смотрел загнанно, как будто он в эту секунду что-то исключительно быстро высчитывал.

А. Вот, значит, как. Радостным согласием это точно было не назвать. Хэнк мог ходить вокруг да около, он, черт возьми, хотел ходить вокруг да около. Невыносимо, ужасно сильно хотел, но вместо этого сказал тихо и поразился сам, как несчастно это прозвучало:

— Ты теперь видеть не можешь мою пластиковою рожу, да? Я думал, ты этого хотел, — и под "этим" Хэнк имел в виду сразу очень многое: всю эту их жизнь вдвоем, все эти глупые и нелепые вещи, которыми они могли заниматься вместе, его, Хэнка, общество. Всю эту гору металла и пластика с его, Хэнка, мозгами внутри. 

Зачем было меня возвращать, если это причиняет тебе так много неудобств? Зачем?

Коннор молчал, глядя прямо перед собой и не моргая. Диод у него мигал красным, как яростное колечко загрузки. Хэнк считал секунды. Через тридцать две Коннор отчеканил:

— Я хотел, чтобы вы не были мертвым, — он замолчал, и Хэнк понял, что задержал дыхание, которого у него не было и которое ему было необязательно задерживать. — И я не представляю себе сценария, в котором я не хотел бы смотреть на вашу пластиковую рожу.

Это был полный пиздец.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заранее хочу сказать, что в этой главе довольно много стекла, так что будьте осторожны.

– Здрасьте.

— Здравствуйте, лейтенант Андерсон.

***

Элайджа «я не ваш терапевт» смотрел на него почти удивленно:

— Заметьте, лейтенант, я не говорил, что проверками у меня можно заменить рекомендованные вам проверки в центре техобслуживания. 

Хэнк поморщился. Будь на то его воля, он бы никогда сюда не вернулся (тонкий голосок у него в голове надрывался: Правда? Правда? Серьезно?)

Что ты здесь делаешь, Хэнк?

— Я не знаю.

«Я бы пошел на курсы людей отношающихся с андроидами, но я не знаю, где такие дают, и я не знаю, о чем там говорить. Мой андроид делает для меня всё, но при этом что-то от меня скрывает? Не хочет, чтобы я чего-то знал? Не подпускает меня близко? У нас у всех есть свои тайны, я просто не понимаю, что происходит и это начинает меня пугать».

— Ты не хочешь что-нибудь сказать мне о Конноре?

— А что с ним?

Сволочь отвечал вопросом на вопрос, но Хэнк был не в настроении играть.

— Что он делал последние три года? Как он был? Вы тут вроде сблизились? — как бы неприятно Хэнку ни было выговаривать это «сблизились». Он все еще не привык к тому, что Коннор теперь говорил «Элайджа». «Элайджа»! Ну надо же.

Камски приподнял бровь:

— Вы не хотите спросить у него?

Хочу. Я просто хочу услышать ответ.

Хэнк выдохнул:

— Значит, я зря пришел.

— Не, ну что вы. — Камски улыбнулся, и это выглядело так, как если бы Хэнку вдруг улыбнулась змея. — Что именно вы хотите знать, лейтенант?

Что именно он хотел знать, и хотел ли он знать что-то вообще?

— Почему я почти не почувствовал разницы? Когда меня только включили? Почему я не понял, что я — уже не совсем я?

— Ваш мозг ради собственного спокойствия сделал вид, что ничего не произошло. Очень гибкий орган. Мы его таким задумывали.

Камски сощурился в полуулыбке, и в ней даже проскользнуло что-то теплое.

— Попробуйте еще раз спросить Коннора.

Хэнк решил, что на этом разговор окончен, так что развернулся и вышел.

***

Каким образом «спросить Коннора» превратилось в «Хэнк, хотите заняться сексом?» — «Хочу» — «Ну так давайте»? Потому что оно превратилось.

Всё началось с того, что Хэнк сказал: 

— Прости, — получилось хрипло и натужно. Он не был уверен, за что именно извиняется, но чувствовал, что должен это сказать. За каждый раз, когда Коннор, с мигающим желтым диодом, смотрел на него обеспокоенно. За каждый раз, когда Коннор сидел рядом с ним, пока его только пытались включить, а потом тестировать. За каждый раз, когда Хэнк его подводил — а их было слишком много.

Он на секунду встретился с Коннором глазами — Коннор смотрел внимательно. Они вернулись — Коннор с работы, он — с сеанса того бесполезного времяпрепровождения, в котором теперь проходили его дни. Они должны были поговорить. Даже если мысли о «поговорить» вызывали в голове у Хэнка только образ улыбающегося Камски, они должны были поговорить.

— Прости, просто методы, которыми я обычно справляюсь, больше не работают. Что во мне вообще может требовать алкоголя? Фантомная память? Знаешь, я есть хочу, это так по-идиотски. Я просто забываю, что не могу.

Коннор поднял было голову, потом снова опустил. Это не сулило ничего хорошего. Не спрашивай — взмолился про себя Хэнк, — что бы ты ни хотел узнать, не спрашивай.

— Чего вам не хватает?

О господи.

— Чего вы хотите, Хэнк?

Коннор сидел, вытянув спину в одну ровную линию. Широкая футболка сползла у него с плеча, обнажая россыпь родинок. Он снова носил футболки.

И как только Хэнк раньше не вспомнил? Был один парень, ещё в школе, они по пятницам в подвале его родительского дома курили травку — и иногда ебались. Только тот был кудрявый, но тоже весь в родинках: на плечах, на груди, даже на заднице у него были эти сраные точки. 

Хэнк сейчас и представить себе не мог бы, как воняло в этом подвале. У парня была такая футболка, зелёная, с дыркой на животе, они потом ещё прожгли её случайно и дырок стало две.

Но как бы Хэнк ни пытался, не получалось сложить фрагменты его лица в одно, цельное. Хэнк помнил, что да, нижний ряд зубов у него слегка поплыл, когда полезли зубы мудрости, да глаза были карие, а волосы вились — и ещё родинки, родинки на очень белой коже — и Хэнк помнил, как отсасывал ему в том самом подвале, и у него ноги затекли, а потом они вдвоем смотрели «Эй, Арнольд» на крохотном телике, рубились в «Need for Speed» и жрали чипсы.

А потом однажды напились и пересрались и с тех пор не разговаривали. Даже не здоровались, когда видели друг друга издалека, с другой компанией. Потом Хэнк закончил школу, уехал, и они больше не виделись.

Кажется, Хэнк его когда-то любил. Или это Хэнк образца 2047 года забыл все шероховатости, что были, и думал, что, наверное, когда-то его любил, своим щенячьим сердцем школьника-переростка. Кажется, его звали… Как же его звали?

Старый сентиментальный хрен, давай, вспомни сразу всех своих бывших обоих полов, всем же от этого станет легче. С чего Хэнк вообще решил, что Коннор на него похож?

Вот родинками разве что.

— Я думаю, я не должен был, — сказал Коннор. Вместо вечера ответов на вопросы это, кажется, превращалось в вечер взаимных извинений.

Хэнк фыркнул со смешком:

— Думаешь? — Коннору в глаза он все смотреть опасался. Для него могло быть слишком много сейчас этой больной искренности.

— Это было эгоистично с моей стороны.

Господи боже.

Он без предупреждения обхватил Коннора за плечи и вжался в него лицом, куда-то под горло, в шею, в ключицы. Они оба, разумеется, не дышали. И Хэнк держал его так крепко, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Коннор под его руками был — вытянутая струна.

— Я виноват, Хэнк.

Хэнк закивал и носом потерся о чужую кожу, скином о чужой скин, задевая щекой горло растянутой футболки:

— Конечно, ты виноват.

Коннор запротестовал:

— Вы не понимаете.

— Да?

— Хэнк, вы помните, что я девиант?

— Угу.

— Хэнк, девианты могут врать.

Он теперь точно мог сказать: этот  
разговор двигался куда-то не туда.

— Да, я знаю. И что? Я не девиант, но тоже врать могу.

Твоя подозрительность окончательно притупилась, старый ты дурак. Он помолчал так, вжимая в себя Коннора всем телом, а потом сказал:

— Знаешь, кто я?

— Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон, 1985-го… Хэнк, всё точно в порядке?

— Я — неблагодарная мразь, вот кто я.  
Он улыбался Коннору куда-то в ухо, и Коннор как-то от этих слов обмяк у него в руках, а потом обнял его в ответ.

***

— Окей, я нервничаю, — сказал Хэнк хрипло. Андроидский секс, замечательно, ему всего лишь предстоял андроидский секс.

— Мы можем перестать прямо сейчас. — Коннор был сама любезность, с его обеспокоенным лицом и желтым диодом, так что в ответ Хэнк нервно хохотнул:

— Да мы еще и не начали.

Коннор смотрел серьезно:

— В некотором смысле я именно это и имею в виду.

Хэнк не собирался так просто отступать:

— Ладно, рука идет сюда…

— Сядьте, Хэнк.

— Ээээ.

— Садитесь.

Хэнк весьма неизящно плюхнулся на кровать, а Коннор аккуратно опустился перед ним на колени, вытянувшись в линию, живой прямой угол. Высокий он всё-таки, черт. И красивый, черт.

— Сейчас я открою вашу грудную клетку и собираюсь простимулировать ваш блок 54А, 23Б, частично тириумный насос и пять из семи трубок снабжения тириумного…

— Стой, — Хэнк потянулся веред, чуть не столкнувшись с Коннором носами, прижался влажным ртом к его виску, переносице, сполз к губам. Коннор на поцелуй отвечал так нежно, что у Хэнка защемило в груди. Метафорически выражаясь. Рук у них на двоих было как-то слишком много, и он панически не знал, что с этим делать.

Так, тебе не шестнадцать. Даже не двадцать пять. Даже не тридцать пять. Не паникуй.

Он отстранился, тяжело дыша (спасибо искусственные легкие, что автоматически включаетесь в нужный момент). Коннор смотрел сосредоточенно: 

— Вы готовы?

Хэнк мысленно застонал. О, Господи. Нет, капитан, совершенно не готовы.

Чувствовать, как твоя грудная клетка расходится под чужими пальцами, было одним из тех ощущений, к которому он надеялся не привыкнуть никогда. Это было что-то из его кошмаров, что-то из снов о выпадающих зубах, которые ты изо всех сил пытаешься оставить в покое, но они цепляются за язык и друг за друга, и мягко, но неизбежно, отделяются от десны.

Его грудь мягко, но неизбежно размыкалась. А он пытался не смотреть внутрь. Казалось бы, ему совсем недавно было так любопытно, а сейчас он, пожалуй, обошелся бы без этого.

Интересно, как Коннор ощущает это раскрытие каждый раз, как раньше он ощущал это раскрытие, когда это Хэнк своими омерзительно человеческими пальцами лез в его механическую начинку? У него точно не могло быть ассоциаций со снами про зубы.  
Хэнк снова хотел его поцеловать, но замер, когда Коннор положил ладонь ему на грудь.

— Хэнк, вы в порядке?

Он фыркнул почти истерически, когда Коннор успокаивающим движением провел ладонью у него по груди: 

— Выживу.

Лицо Коннора говорило: этого недостаточно, и Хэнк проворчал: 

— Я просто нервничаю, ладно?

Не то чтобы его даже особенно волновало, что он, наверное, в процессе теоретически может умереть. За Коннора на его месте он в свое время волновался значительно сильнее. 

И всё-таки, кончить и кончиться — ну чем не идеальная смерть?

— Вы уверены, что нам не стоит прекратить?

— Давай уже, всё, что у тебя есть.

— Хорошо. Но сначала вам нужно поднять уровень чувствительности, чтобы у нас что-то получилось.

Он послушал инструкции и попытался их выполнить, и особенной разницы не почувствовал, хотя кожу слегка и закололо, как передавленную конечность. А следом Коннор накрыл ладонью гнездо в его груди и медленно запустил внутрь ладонь.

Жаль, что андроиды не краснеют синим. Красней они синим, Хэнк наверняка выглядел бы сейчас, как не очень свежий труп. Миленько было бы. Коннор гладил его изнутри. Как гладят кожу кончиками пальцев. Что-то внутри него, что-то, что было частью его. Нежно-нежно.

— Вот это, — Коннор прошептал, не поднимая глаз, — блок биокомпонентов 54А. В вашей комплектации есть еще 54Б, они, разумеется, соединены, но 54Б — он немного надавил, и пальцы вошли глубже, а потом вернулись обратно, а Хэнк выдохнул, — дальше, и с ним сложнее работать.

В такой ситуации Хэнк пытался быть осторожным, прислушивался к реакции и надеялся на лучшее — но Коннор знал, что он делает. Это подняло у Хэнка в душе волну стыда: ну вот, а он за столько лет не мог узнать и запомнить, что и как называется.

Коннор снова провел пальцем, поглаживая эту деталь. По-хорошему, Хэнк не должен был ничего чувствовать, а его человеческий мозг кричал ему о том, что никто не должен прикасаться голыми руками к его внутренностям, но его человеческий мозг умер, а палец Коннора мягко очертил края биокомпонента под названием «54А» и скользнул ниже.

Хэнк прерывисто вздохнул.  
Коннор шептал, практически прижавшись губами к его коже, и кажется, Хэнка потряхивало:

— Вот это — 23Б. Он очень близко к тириумному насосу и напрямую соединяется с трубками Fg1– Fg5. — По каждой он медленно и последовательно провел пальцем, последнюю слегка подцепив ногтем, так что Хэнк непроизвольно вздохнул.

Коннор улыбнулся, не глядя ему в глаза:  
— Fg6 и Fg7 идут в другом направлении.

Интересно, как много андроидов знают, что так можно? У них есть какие-нибудь группы в сети? Какие-нибудь: «Я ковырнул себя пальцем и улетел на седьмое небо, попробуйте, ребзя, может, у вас тоже выйдет». Они вообще получают что-то от своей гиперчувствительности, надежно спрятанной под обшивкой?

Хэнк подумал: у тебя никогда не было интимнее момента. А следом он подумал о Камски, его проводах и разьемах, его мелких экранах и изуродованном тенью лицом. Он не должен сейчас думать о Камски. Он по-хорошему вообще никогда не должен думать о Камски.

Коннор придвинулся ближе и зацеловывал его лицо, линию челюсти, горло, дошел до яремной впадины и провел языком по ключице, но когда Хэнк вдруг понял, к чему это ведет, он немного запаниковал. Так что он кое-как разжал пальцы, впившиеся в матрац, и поймал лицо Коннора ладонями, успел заметить его растерянное выражение и вжался носом в его щеку.

— Слишком быстро? — обеспокоенно спросил Коннор.

— Просто дай мне отдышаться.

Они сидели так несколько секунд. Потом Хэнк отстранился.

— Порядок?

— Порядок.

Коннор ласково клюнул его в губы, спустился ниже, а потом — осторожно, но уверенно скользнул языком в отверстие у Хэнка на груди, как будто это было нормальным, даже самим собой разумеющимся.

А оно не было. Совершенно точно не было.

Влажный и гладкий язык деликатно прошелся по кромке стыка. Скользнул глубже. Хэнк сжал пальцы на матраце. Он зашипел в голос и дернулся, когда Коннор провел языком по трубке Fg3 (почему он запомнил?!), отчего Хэнку куда-то под правую лопатку стрельнуло быстрым, кратким импульсом.

Коннор чуть отодвинулся, так, чтобы они могли посмотреть друг на друга. Медленно, почти демонстративно вытер влажные, блестящие губы тыльной стороной ладони и сказал, не разрывая зрительного контакта:

— Не двигайтесь, Хэнк, это может быть опасно, — вот ведь маленький говнюк. 

Коннор наклонился обратно. Его волосы щекотали Хэнку грудь, его язык щекотал его внутренности. Это было ненормально. Хэнк беспомощно смотрел в трещинку на потолке и пытался не думать о том, как это странно, пока от особенно удачного влажного касания мягкая волна то ли тепла, то ли онемения растекалась по его ногам, поднималась выше, накрывала плечи.

Андроид вылизывает его внутренности. Андроид вылизывает его андроидские внутренности. Размеренно, вдумчиво, не торопясь. Одну руку положив ему на грудь, другой рукой сжимая его собственную ладонь, крепко вцепившуюся в матрац.

Коннор больше не мог комментировать происходящее, да Хэнку, наверное, и достаточно было и того. Коннор проследил языком край тириумного насоса, обвел кончиком языка место спайки, и Хэнк честно пропустил, когда к языку снова добавились пальцы, потому что к этому моменту его голова окончательно стала совершенно легкой. Вот только эти пальцы больше не гладили, они ритмично двигались внутри, и этому ритму вторил язык — Хэнк всегда знал, что Коннор был мультизадачным, но, черт, к подтверждению, еще и в такой ситуации, он был не готов.

Он хотел, чтобы конноров язык наконец-то оставил это особенно чувствительное место спайки в покое. Он хотел, чтобы конноров язык не оставлял это место никогда. А потом Коннор начал вибрировать, и этого внезапно оказалось достаточно. Хэнк автоматически сжался и задрожал, почти болезненно ощущая внутри чужую руку, зажатую между трубок и проводов. Коннор подхватил его и удерживал на месте, до тех пор, пока Хэнк снова смог осознавать что-то, кроме бесконечной легкости в голове, скрутившего тело спазма и конвульсивно сжимающихся и разжимающихся внутренностей вокруг чужих пальцев.

Ещё пару минут он мог только рьяно и дезориентировано моргать. А когда отошёл, не смог не рассмеяться, привалившись к коннорову плечу и перебирая его волосы, лениво и с обожанием. Нет, правда, он сейчас словил андроидский оргазм от стимулирования искусственных кишок. Замечательно. Теперь и умирать можно было спокойно.

Коннор бы сказал: сенсорную перегрузку, не оргазм, но какая разница, это была его, Хэнка, первая сенсорная перегрузка и называть он её собирался, как ему хотелось.

— Хэнк?

— Я в порядке, в порядке, парень, правда, — он снова рассмеялся и погладил Коннору грудь в том месте, где он точно знал, у Коннора под скином был разъём. — Иди сюда, я должен вспомнить, как это делается.

***

На этот раз Камски позвонил ему сам. Хэнк не хотел ехать. Коннор посреди рабочего дня звонил ему как минимум три раза, чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке и Хэнк сейчас сидел в парке и смотрел на воду.

Он не хотел ехать.

Он подхватил куртку и зашагал к машине.

Хлои как будто улыбались ему теперь по-другому, черт знает, не придумывал ли это Хэнк. 

На абсолютно пустом столе, вытянутом столе, который сам по себе — то ли инсталляция, то ли деталь интерьера, лежала связка потертых пластиковых ключей.

— Это что? — спросил он грубо и тут же себя одернул: чертово природное любопытство никогда до добра его не доводило.

Камски пожал плечами.

Ну вот, опять сраные игры.

Камски встал, неторопливо подошел к столу, взял связку пластиковых карт, пошел обратно. Сел в свой стул на колесиках — Хэнк был готов к тому, что он сейчас ноги на стол закинет, но нет, Камски только поставил локти на стол, а подбородок положил на переплетенные пальцы.

И что должно было значить это шоу?

— Не хотите присесть, лейтенант?

— Постою.

Камски провернул на пальце ключи, каким-то пошлым жестом злодея из бондианы. И нет, Хэнк не собирался дальше пытаться уточнить, от чего они, Камски зачем-то завел эту шарманку, ну и пусть продолжает, если ему так хочется, или молчит уж. Потакать его хотелкам Хэнк не собирался.

— Я получил наводку, — сказал Камски и снова провернул связку, ключи ударились о его костяшки на тыльной стороне ладони. И дальше-то что?

Хэнк пожал плечами:

— Ну, уведомь полицию.

— Да, возможно, я так и сделаю, — холодно сказал Камски, а потом посмотрел на него снизу вверх, — жаль, если за это время преступники успеют скрыться.

Преступники? Ты ебнулся?

— И что, ты предлагаешь мне метнуться на какую-то подозрительную хату, от которой у тебя есть ключи, и посмотреть, что там?

Камски приподнял брови.

— Лейтенант, кто сказал, что я вам что-то предлагаю?

Опять, блядь, двадцать пять.

— Тогда что это должно значить?

Камски пожал плечами:

— У меня есть ключи от некоего места. Но если вам неинтересно, я просто уберу их, и мы о них забудем.

— Ага, — скептически сказал Хэнк, — ага.

— Судя по всему, это подпольный склад, но информации о том, что там может храниться, у меня нет.

Хэнк кивнул:

— Стукни федералам.

Камски улыбнулся: 

— А если там что-то интересное? Вы вот так просто готовы пожертвовать содержимым и никогда не узнать, что там было?

— Это же не сраный ящик с лутом!

Камски пожал плечами с таким безразличным видом, что Хэнка это завело.

Он злился всю дорогу, пока обгонял медленные электромобили, пока зависал на светофорах. Он злился на себя, злился на Камски, злился из-за того, что позволил с собой играть. Злился, потому что приходилось ехать в какую-то дыру, а этот чертов склад вполне мог быть заминирован, ну наверняка же он заминирован. И что Камски скажет Коннору — вот твой партнер, всё, что от него осталось, удобно вместилось в этот фирменный ящик Киберлайф. Да они даже не Киберлайф теперь.

Он подумал о Конноре.

По адресу находилась заброшка. Длинное серое здание, если не присматриваться — выглядит вполне прилично, если присмотреться — понятно, что в нем давно никто ничем не занимается. Это оно, значит.

Пушки у него не было. Это было досадно.

Он ободрал себе все, что можно было, пока пытался влезть незамеченным, потом — пока пытался просто влезть. Внутри было пусто. Воняло пылью и плесенью, а балки деловито наклонялись, чтобы схлопнуться.

Но, стоило признать, долго ходить без устали было непривычно приятно.

Внутри было пусто, всё, какого хуя Камски заставил его потратить кучу бензина и ехать хрен знает куда?

Он тебя и не заставлял.

Ладно, здесь где-то все еще мог быть подвал. Потому что пока что ни одного электронного замка в этой дыре он не заметил.

Он попытался подняться наверх, но на второй этаж лестница была гнилая, так что он решил пока не рисковать и попытать удачи внизу.

Узкий коридор, прямиком из фильмов ужасов, который нырял куда-то вглубь, не вызвал у Хэнка приятных ассоциаций. Он нашел щиток, где кое-как врубил освещение, хотя лампы включились всего две и те очень по-киношному норовили дрожать и выключаться каждые пару секунд. Нет, ну чисто коридор из фильмов ужасов. Который привел его к влажно блестящему от ламп тупику.

Который тупиком, конечно, не был.

Дверь была квадратная и бронированная. Хэнк даже на секунду успел испугаться, что забыл ключи — в машине, или даже еще раньше, у Камски. Он полез в карман куртки и нащупал их. Сейчас было не время ссаться, но он подумал, что если его здесь накроют, он отсюда может и не выйти. Тем более, что никто вообще не знает, что он сюда поехал, кроме Камски, а Камски — мутный хрен. И никто не узнает, если его тут почикают ради порции тириума или запчастей — если, конечно, Коннор персонально не установил в нем какой-нибудь маячок, по которому его можно отследить.

Он резко провел картой по слоту, и дверь послушно пикнула, но открылась неохотно. Внутри было темно.

Ну конечно, блядь.

Хэнк нашарил включатель и моргал пару секунд, привыкая к свету. Нормальному, яркому, ровному свету — его адроидские глаза были какие-то ужасно непрактичные, слишком уж хорошая реплика человеческих, он бы сейчас много отдал за глаза-лазеры. Блин, кто бы не отдал? Можно было бы замки расплавлять…

Тел было, как минимум, пять. И они были методично разложены и подвешены, насколько это позволяла вместительность помещения. Комната была длинная и узкая. Больше всего это было похоже на мелкий склад. Или галерею. Или очень компактный архив с вещдоками. Или на мастерскую. 

На кучу вещей, если честно. Кто вообще делает склады в заброшках?

Тела все были в следах тириума и все были покалеченные. У того, что лежал на рабочем столе, было разбито лицо, у того, что висел над ним, на сетке — не хватало половины туловища, голова свисала до груди, и волосы мешали рассмотреть номер модели. Или хотя бы лицо — Хэнк уже в целом наловчился по лицам определять линейки, хотя за последние годы новых моделей наверняка понавыходило достаточно. То тело, которое висело на двери, было настолько примитивной болванкой, что её фактически можно было назвать роботом. У него даже конечностей не было, буквально торс с головой, пластиковый, как манекен.  
Хэнк решил попытаться включить его первым. На удивление, робот включился, замигал диодом и приподнял безликую пластиковую голову.

— Сраное утро, — сказал робот, а потом закряхтел. Робот-старик, что ли? И сделали его для одиноких внуков?

— Коннор, блин, сделай свет потише, я тут спать пытаюсь.

Чего?

Хэнк прошептал:

— Что за херня?

Голова посмотрела на него с подозрением — насколько позволяло отсутствие кожи:

— Это ты мне скажи.

Голосовой модуль у него явно был так себе, и динамики шумели, как у старого плохо настроенного радио, но Хэнк все равно узнал этот голос. Его обожгло этим узнаванием.

Глупость какая.

— Сделаешь мне кофе?

Нет. Не может быть.

(какая-то часть его сознания спокойно считала, что конечно может)

Нет пути, блядь.

Нет.

У тела, которое висело на двери и не имело хоть каких-то отличительных черт, кроме того, что оно было просто пластиковым и голым, был его голос.  
Болванка невидяще посмотрела перед собой и позвала:

— Коннор?

Дрожащей рукой Хэнк вырубил робота и выругался. Потом снова выругался. Потом сел посреди комнаты и сидел так, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

Пиздец.

Трупы нависали над ним.

Пиздец.

Небольшой анатомический театр. «В маленьких комнатах творится история», — сказал Камски. Вот ведь мудак.

Камски смеялся над ним, Камски откровенно врал ему, но ведь именно он отдал ему ключи от этого места.

***

Коннор приоткрыл дверь и вошел внутрь через двадцать три минуты и сорок восемь секунд. И каким-то краем сознания Хэнк даже отметил: ага, значит, маячок в нем все-таки есть. Какое-то время он молчал, и Хэнк молчал с ним, не в состоянии даже встретиться с Коннором взглядом.

Потом Коннор начал:

— Хэнк, ваш уровень стресса…

— Что это значит?

— Хэнк. Я уверяю вас, что ваша память была в точности… — он говорил неторопливо, он был убедителен. Он всегда был так убедителен, в конце концов быть убедительным — его работа.

— Ты сказал мне, что ты девиант и ты можешь врать.

— Хэнк, — мягко, очень мягко.

— И ты мне соврал.

— Хэнк, — главное быть хорошим переговорщиком. Не спугнуть.

— Что?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы остались.

Хэнк выдохнул. Он ненавидел это — эту больную искренность, эти признания, эти слова, которые выносить было невозможно.

— Что здесь, — от постучал пальцем по виску, — от меня? Тут вообще я?

— Там все от вас, Хэнк, конечно, там вы.

— Ладно, блядь, хочешь играть в слова, хорошо. Там не всё, я точно знаю, что там не все. Там точно нет недели и я не знаю, чего там нет еще.

— Я же сказал…

— А еще вы с Камски на два голоса заливали, что я прототип, но — сюрприз — там лежат пять андроидов, и когда я в последний раз проверял значение слова прототип… а блядь, — он закрыл лицо ладонью и сжал её.

Коннор нерешительно проговорил:

— Хэнк.

— Съеби.

— Хэнк…

— Съеби, пожалуйста.

— Я не хочу оставлять вас одного, с таким уровнем стресса это может быть небезопасно.

Хэнк оторвал руку от лица:

— Небезо… Небезопасно? Ты, блядь, слышишь себя вообще? Ты мне врал — мне врал Камски, но ему поверить — себя обмануть, а ты… Что я такое, еще раз?!

— Вы — память в биомеханическом теле. Технически, это и есть человек.

— Люди из мертвых не возвращаются!

— Я возвращался.

— Т… — ему хватило самоконтроля, чтобы остановиться.

— Да, Хэнк, я не человек, я думал, вы знаете, и вас это не волнует.

Молчание.

— Меня и не волнует.

Хэнк помолчал, а потом продолжил:

— Вы меня написали? Целиком и полностью?

— Конечно, мы вас написали, Хэнк.

Хэнк посмотрел на него, и видимо лицо у него было такое, что Коннор моментально понял, что ошибся:

— На основе вашей памяти, Хэнк! Иначе воспоминания перенести невозможно. Я не понимаю…

— Прекрасно ты всё понимаешь, иначе бы не врал мне все это время. Что вы добавили? Что вы вырезали?

— Хэнк.

— Я задал тебе вопрос.

— Почти ничего!

Так.

— Почти.

Он кивнул в сторону трупов:

— У этих — больше моих воспоминаний?

Молчание.

— Коннор.

— По-разному.

— Значит, по-разному. А кто из них сделал мальчиков для битья?

— Что?

— Они все калечные. Покалеченные. У того, — он махнул наверх, — ног нет.

Коннор замолчал и молчал долго, так долго, что Хэнк не выдержал:

— Так ты мне скажешь или нет?

— У всех андроидов, созданных на основе вашей памяти, оказалась общей тенденция к саморазрушению.

— Подожди, хочешь сказать, они сами это с собой сделали?

— Да, Хэнк.

— Я убил себя пять раз.

— Вы себя не убивали, это было пять разных сознаний с вашей памятью — более или менее.

— Более или менее.

— Хэнк, вместительность вашего мозга конечна, чем-то пришлось пожертвовать.

— Ага.

— Мы корректировали память. Извлекали каждый раз новые сегменты в надежде в целом сохранить вашу личность максимально нетронутой.

Коннор не выдержал и сорвался на крик:

— Я старался, Хэнк! — опять его больная, чудовищная искренность. Где была твоя искренность, когда ты врал мне в лицо?

— Вы меня порезали.

— Слишком много данных, слишком высок риск перегрузки. Каждый раз все сводится к одному и тому же.

Хэнк сказал:

— Ну так вырезали бы мне депрессию, чтоб не сводилось — а, подожди, она умерла вместе с мозгом. Так может, туда им обоим и дорожка?

Тогда Коннор закричал:

— Я пытаюсь всё исправить, а вы убиваете себя!

И они замолчали оба, подавленные этим криком. Им пришлось побыть вот так какое-то время — Хэнк сидел, с ладонями поверх колен, Коннор — стоял напротив. Когда молчать было уже невмоготу, Хэнк сказал, дав голосу спуститься на полтона ниже:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел.

Коннор смотрел на него прямо, и от этого взгляда Хэнку хотелось выть.

— Хэнк…

Выть он не стал.

— Вали на все четыре стороны. Я не хочу… Видеть тебя не хочу, съебывай нахуй отсюда… Чтобы духу твоего…

Коннор сделал шаг ему навстречу:

— Хэнк.

Что же ты подходишь ко мне, как к животному, мальчик?

— Хэнк.

Еще шаг.

— Ты слышишь меня?! — в его голосе прорвались истерические нотки. 

Конечно Коннор слышал, он не мог не слышать, он был в двух шагах и замер на секунду, но потом снова подался вперед. Он переступил через провод — лампочка под потолком моргнула — и положил ладони Хэнку на плечи.

Хэнк их оттолкнул:

— Не трогай, — как отталкивают собаку, которая не понимает, что сделала не так, и почему ее хозяин ею недоволен.

— Хэнк.

— Нет, — он оттолкнул снова протянутые руки, — Нет, нет, нет...

— Хэнк.

— Отъебись от меня со своими нежностями.

Сраный переговорщик. Может, дашь мне уже наконец умереть?! Если бы его еще не ранило это «я пытаюсь», это «вы убиваете себя», это лицо, это маниакальное желание защищать, вцепиться и не отпускать ни в коем случае. О, я знаю его, парень. Я его знаю.  
Коннор сказал ровным, звучным голосом:

— Посмотрите на меня, Хэнк, — а потом, когда Хэнк всё-таки поднял на него взгляд, просто обнял его. Обвил руками его плечи, прижал к себе. Хэнк сидел неподвижно несколько секунд, слушая, как пульсирует чужой тириумный насос. Мир был — вот он, дотянись и возьми.

Хэнк вжался в Коннора. Спрятал лицо у него где-то на животе, смял нос о жесткую ткань его пиджака, обхватил руками за поясницу, комкая пиджак пальцами.

Коннор говорил тихо:  
— Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, — не затыкался, в своей дерганной манере сыпать чертовыми переебанными предложениями, когда волнуется.

Хэнк только сжал его сильнее, а Коннор освободил одну руку и стал осторожно перебирать пальцами его волосы:

— Поедем домой.

Может, это был вопрос. Может быть, нет. В любом случае, он позволил себя увести, взять себя за руку — и увести себя оттуда, как ребенка.

У машины Хэнк обернулся и посмотрел на здание, на заросшие травой выбоины на асфальте, на этот мирный беспечальный прямоугольник, внутри которого где-то блестела невидимая, металлическая дверь — и вздрогнул, когда Коннор позвал его по имени.

***

Они ехали молча, и Хэнк с пассажирского сиденья смотрел, как свет фонарей мажет по ветровому стеклу, соскальзывает, стекает. Коннор довез его домой, Коннор довел его до постели, Коннор обнимал его несколько часов подряд. Коннор ушел на работу, звонил ему четыре раза за день и, вернувшись, первым делом снова обнял. Спросил, как прошел день, напомнил ему о собаке.

Если бы при этом у него диод панически не пульсировал желтым, можно было бы даже сделать вид, что вчера ничего не произошло. Что все было хорошо. Что все было нормально.

Не было.

В три часа ночи Хэнк стоял на светофоре, сжимал руки на руле и с нервным смехом думал, что сейчас было бы так невыразимо смешно не доехать, съехать в кювет, впилиться в дерево, не вписаться в поворот — просто потому, что у тебя дрожат руки, которые дрожать не должны.

Он очень хотел оставить что-то многозначительное, пафосное почти, может, записку на тумбочке, вроде: «Вырасти из меня, пожалуйста» — но ему не хватило лицемерия. Отчитывать кого-то за желание воскресить покойника, в любом виде, в каком только получится, это немного не то, что он смог бы сделать с чистой совестью.

Хэнк не верил в карму, но это все было так невероятно смешно. Невероятно смешно.

Больше всего он очень хотел остаться и не ехать никуда — обнять Коннора чуть сильнее, чем следовало, и остаться. Купить собаку, ходить в парк, ждать Коннора с работы, увезти его в Канаду и начать там новую жизнь — без полиции, без Камски. Сделать вид, что всё в порядке, что не так уж и сложно смириться с тем, что ты состоишь из обрезков. С тем, что ты — не ты, а какая-то копия с копии, урезанная и обгрызенная по краям. Но Хэнк закрывал глаза — и видел их: болванку на двери, безногого на стене, того, с пробитым лицом.

Ему было так невероятно погано.

Заброшка стояла особняком, это было очень удобно — и немного облегчало его совесть. Он вынул контейнеры из багажника и сделал вдох.


	4. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конец истории.

Коннору понадобилось полчаса, чтобы прибыть на место. Здание горело оранжевым, и дым над крышей сносило в сторону. Сканирование обещало, что второй этаж обвалится предположительно через три часа и сорок две минуты, несущие стены не выдержат — и за ними обрушится крыша. Машина Хэнка стояла, припаркованная, на обочине, и Коннор замер, не дойдя до нее пары метров, потому что прекрасно знал, что там найдёт.

Он покачнулся — система выдала множественные сигналы об ошибках — медленно закрыл глаза и направил Элайдже запрос с коротким отчетом. И с просьбой, тоже короткой.

И только потом направился к машине.

Пуля прошла навылет и застряла в обшивке, ее необходимо было вынуть и от нее избавиться, но Коннор предпочел посчитать это второстепенной задачей.

На этот раз Хэнк предусмотрительно взял дуло пистолета в рот, судя по всему, чтобы дрогнувшая рука ничего не могла решить. Не револьвер — пистолет, судя по номеру, приобретенный нелегально. Коннор хотел пробить его по базе, но окон с ошибками всплыло так много, что ему пришлось закрыть глаза и постоять, опираясь плечом о приоткрытую дверцу.

Он осторожно переложил то, что было Хэнком, с водительского сиденья на заднее. Поправил ногу того, что было Хэнком, пригладил воротник его куртки, легонько провёл ладонью по горлу. Наклонился ближе и поцеловал его изломанное, искривленное лицо.

Поймал горсть ошибок. На периферии взгляда надоедливо и настойчиво светило красным, и Коннор не сразу осознал, что это просто стекло отражает его диод.

Коннор сел на водительское место и замер там на сорок восемь минут и тридцать две секунды, пока Элайджа не перезвонил.

***

Хэнк иногда смеялся и говорил, что люди умирают и что это нормально. Коннор знал, что это нормально — перенаселение Земли, при отсутствии терраформированных планет, грозило человечеству катастрофой, но потом Хэнк умер — и перенаселение Земли для Коннора перестало иметь значение.

Иногда Хэнк говорил вещи, вроде: «перспектива смерти делает нас теми, кто мы есть», или «испытывать боль важно, чтобы поддерживать в себе человечность». Коннор не был с ним согласен даже в лучшее время.

Последнюю неделю Хэнк провел в больнице, непривычно съежившийся, в переплетении трубок. Он был раздражительный и вспыльчивый, но то и дело брал Коннора за руку, и Коннору не нужно было сканировать его, чтобы понимать, что Хэнк умирает.

Он сканировал.

Потом сканировал ещё раз.

Коннор был в ужасе. Его системы сбоили, фоновые процессы тормозились и подвисали, и файлы бились, когда он смотрел на человека на больничной койке и осознавал свою беспомощность.

Он заговорил о перенесении сознания настолько мягко, насколько смог — и был уверен, что все объяснил доходчиво. Причин отказываться не было, сохранение сознания было ключевой целью, всем остальным можно было пренебречь. Он, честно говоря, был доволен выкладкой обоснований, которую подготовил.

В ответ Хэнк рассмеялся. Он смеялся, кашлял и снова смеялся, а потом сказал:

— Ну нет, малыш, я собираюсь спокойно уйти на покой, безо всяких робокопских штучек, — ему было тяжело говорить. — Думаешь, Алекс Мерфи был рад, что его вернули?

Коннор не думал, что простые слова могут вызвать у него столько обиды, столько злости и столько системных ошибок.

Он ответил холодно:

— Это дало ему возможность расправиться с опасной бандитской группировкой, так что да, думаю, если он был в состоянии испытывать удовлетворение, он его испытывал.

— Я не об этом говорю. Слушай, не смей играть в эти игры.

— Я не знал, что вы религиозны, Хэнк.

— То есть?

— Какие причины, кроме тех, что основаны на вероисповедании, могут заставить вас отказаться от того, чтобы продолжить ваше существование в другом, механическом теле?

— Усталость?

— Поясните.

— Я — суицидальный миллениал, чего ты хотел? — это звучало как шутка, и вероятнее всего было шуткой, но Коннор все равно напрягся.

Сказал прямо:

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы продолжали жить дальше.

Хэнк довольно фыркнул, помолчал, а потом сказал:

— Милый, я хочу остановиться и сойти.

«Милый». Он так и сказал: «милый».

— Вам сегодня сделают МРТ.

— Да все, что угодно, лишь бы это скорее кончилось.

Хэнк замолчал, а потом добавил:

— Я буду скучать. Сделай со своей жизнью что-нибудь прекрасное, когда меня не станет, ладно, малыш?

Коннор молчал, а потом прошептал:

— Я тоже буду скучать.

Он поправил воротник и сказал совсем другим, серьезным тоном:

— Но вы еще здесь. Не забудьте про МРТ.

Хэнк усмехнулся.

Коннор потом проигрывал эту усмешку в своей памяти две тысячи сорок восемь раз.

Хорошо, что Элайджа его понимал. Хорошо, что Элайджа был человеком, который искренне считал, что людям необязательно умирать.

Коннор собирался сделать что-то прекрасное со своей жизнью.

***

— Зачем?

Молчание. Пощелкивание кнопок.

— Вы показали ему предыдущие модели и дали понять, что он не первый в линейке. Зачем?

— Я говорил тебе, что лейтенант приходил несколько раз повидать меня? — Элайджа почесал подбородок и подкинул в ладони ни к чему не подключенный штекер. — У него было очень много вопросов.

— И у вас были для него ответы?

— Не всегда. И большей частью я, разумеется, не стал с ним делиться.

Коннор молчал и Элайджа поднял на него взгляд.

— Что-то не так?

Коннор сцепил зубы — ему не нужно было, но он не смог сдержаться:

— Я думаю, что можно и так сказать.

Молчание.

— Зачем было саботировать свою собственную работу?

Элайджа смотрел с интересом. Он оперся локтем о стол, едва-едва не касаясь руки того, что совсем недавно было Хэнком, и подпер подбородок ладонью:

— А кто-то что-то саботировал?

— Элайджа.

— Это была довольно стабильная Эшка, но она все еще могла слететь. Ей нужен был краш-тест, я ей его устроил, она его не прошла. Вот и все. Никакого саботажа.

Коннор тихо сказал:

— Все было в порядке.

Когда Элайджа не ответил, он продолжил своим обычным голосом:

— Это был не краш-тест. Он выстрелил себе в голову и сжег вместе со зданием всю линейку. Если вы хотели мне что-то этим доказать, то могли просто…

— Зачем мне что-то доказывать? Он по-моему и сам выразился ясно.

— Он убил себя.

— Я знаю. И если уж он так хотел все закончить и навсегда подчистить, нужно было вламываться ко мне, чистить облачные хранилища, не знаю, стрелять в мониторы — так в девяностых уничтожали данные? — он улыбался, Элайджа улыбался. — Но он все сделал по старинке, может быть в надежде, что кто-то оценит намёк.

Он замолчал, а потом добавил:

— Но вряд ли, конечно, можно утверждать наверняка.

Коннор сказал:

— Вы обещали не останавливаться. Вот и не останавливайтесь.

Элайджа хмыкнул. Вытер руки, взял нож, разрезал футболку у того, что было Хэнком, на груди, отложил нож, резким движением нажал на грудь, и она раскрылась.

— Ну, он пытался, — Элайджа провел рукой по чужим внутренностям: — Это всё пойдет в утиль. Насос выглядит неплохо, а вот… Нет, всё заменить, все перегорело. Значит, шестой, хмм. Нужно, чтобы при угрозе самоликвидации на фоне критического стрессового уровня, он автоматически вырубался — в некоторых ситуациях это может быть не очень удобно, но…

Коннор быстро его перебил:

— Нет.

Элайджа поднял голову, ссутулившийся над столом, заинтересованно разбирающий то, что было Хэнком, запустивший руки в его внутренности. Коннор сморгнул сообщения о системных ошибках.

— Опять нет? Ну, может, тебе симпатичнее всего в нем привычка чуть что пойти и вышибить себе мозги, но, между прочим, я не смогу делать их бесконечно. Я было подумал, что ты уже наигрался. В няньку, в том числе.

Коннор молчал, и Элайджа пожал плечами:

— Ну, видимо, нет.

— В следующий раз я попробую новую комбинацию действий и новую стратегию поведения.

— Как хочешь. Но, на всякий случай, подумай еще, пока я тут разберусь.

Коннор кивнул. Ему не о чем было «думать».

— Что ж, для протокола, — записывающее устройство автоматически отозвалось на ключевую фразу коротким писком. Элайджа надел очки, перевязал волосы, перекинул ногу телу Хэнка через живот и сел на него верхом. Подтянул поближе лампу на гибком металлическом стебле, надел перчатки, перед тем как с легким щелчком отсоединить нефункционирующий тириумный насос.

— Андроид со встроенной человеческой памятью, порядковый номер 357-234-75, шестой в линейке HN. Не справился с уровнем стресса и самоуничтожился. Для Эшек это уже становится традицией. Позитронный мозг восстановлению не подлежит, потому что его разнесло в кашу. Но воспоминания сохранились на облаке, так что тут никаких проблем.

Коннор молча смотрел на тело на лабораторном столе. Свет от ламп был холодным и ярким, у того, что недавно было Хэнком, глаза незряче смотрели в потолок.

— Может быть, хотя бы на этот раз блокируем ему восприятие себя, как андроида? — спросил Элайджа. — Решение, конечно, не идеальное, и потянет за собой некоторые трудности, но это хоть что-то. Можно прикрутить фичу, чтобы он даже мог есть — ну, знаешь, контейнер в груди. Его, конечно придётся извлекать и опорожнять регулярно, но я не думаю, что это такая уж большая проблема… Проблемы бывают и побольше.

Он снова улыбался и вертел в руках тириумный насос.

— Знаешь, моему брату в детстве нравилось играть в куклы. Не знаю, я почему-то вспомнил.

Коннор молчал.

— Скажи, когда будешь готов, а я пока, — он с силой развел створки хэнковой груди в стороны, и они хрустнули, — попробую со всем этим разобраться.


End file.
